I Don't Want To Lose You Again!
by Yanz Namiyukimi-chan
Summary: Chapter 10 UPDATE! Siapa sangka Renji memiliki perasaan khusus pada teman masa kecilnya. Gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang dicintai Ichigo /IchiRuki/mind RnR!
1. Orihime or Rukia

Yach Yan-chan baru update lagi! tapi dalam cerita yang berbeda... hehe udah bikin fic baru nich. Yan-chan minta maaf fic yang pertama belum dipublish soalnya Yan-chan belum puas nich! jadi sabar yachh.. Tenang masih ada lanjutannya kok! Jadi ditunggu yaaa.../span

Semoga suka ma ceritanya. SELAMAT MEMBACA!

...

**Diclaimer : Tite Kubo **

**Pairing : Ichiruki **

**Genre : Adventure, Romence, Mistery, Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Yanz Namiyukimi-Chan**

**Warning : OOC dikit, Gaje, miss typo dan banyak lagi, OC mungkin? AU gak tau deh**

**I don't want to lose you again!**

**Chapter 1**

**Ichigo dihadapkan dalam masalah yang sulit. Ia harus memilih diantara dua orang yang penting dalam hidupnya. manakah yang Ichigo pilih? Orihime atau Rukia?**

* * *

"Sekarang apalagi yang ditugaskan Aizen padamu, hah?" ucap Ichigo sinis pada seorang Espada yang ada dihadapannya.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu, Kurosaki!" jawab Espada itu tak kalah sinis. Dia adalah Ulquiorra, seorang Espada yang memiliki rambut hitam dan mata emerald. Mata itu menatap tajam pada Orihime yang sedari tadi ada dibelakang Ichigo. Ichigo yang tahu kemana arah pandang Ulquiorra segera meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Kau..! Jangan harap kau bisa membawa Orihime kembali ke Hueco Mundo!" ucap Ichigo sambil melindungi Orihime.

Orihime pernah dibawa ke Hueco Mundo dan Aizen memanfaatkan Orihime yang mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa dibilang langka untuk menyembuhkan Espada atau Arrancar yang terluka. karena dengan Shun Shun Rika miliknya, Orihime bisa menyembuhkan luka yang separah apapun dengan cepat. Tapi untung saja Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad dan Ishida bisa membawa kembali Orihime ke Karakura.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu ya, Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra tersenyum mengejek pada Ichigo, "Kalau begitu menyingkirlah! Jika kau tak ingin kehilangan nyawamu." ucap Ulquiorra berubah tajam.

"Ck. Tak akan pernah!" kemudian Ichigo memasang kuda-kuda dan mengambil zanpakutou-nya yang senantiasa menggantung dipunggungnya. Siap untuk menyerang ber-shunpo kearah Ichigo. Dengan sekejap mata Ulquiorra sudah berada dihadapannya. Ichigo segera memangkis serangan dari Ulquiorra.

"Sebaiknya kita menjauh dulu, Inoue!" seru Rukia mengajak Orihime menjauh dari pertarungan Ichigo dan Ulquiorra.

Orihime mengangguk, menyetujui ajakan Rukia. Rukia dan Orihime pun menjauh dari pertarung Ichigo dan Ulquiorra. Dari kejauhan Rukia dan Orihime hanya melihat pertarungan Ichigo dan Ulquiorra yang cukup sengit.

"Maaf." ucap Orihime tiba-tiba. Wajahnya tertunduk membuat Rukia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajahnya.

"Maksudmu apa, Inoue?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti maksud ucapan Orihime.

"Maafkan aku! Selama ini aku selalu saja merepotkan Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san. Aku memang tak berguna." tutur Orihime pada Rukia.

Terdengar Rukia mendesah. "Kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal yang seperti itu, Inoue! Bukankah kita adalah teman? Aku dan Ichigo akan berusaha selalu melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Lagipula kata siapa kau tak berguna?"

Rukia menarik nafas pelan. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Ichigo dan Ulquiorra yang masih bertarung.

"Ichigo sering kali terluka parah dan hampir mati karena ikut bertarung. Tapi sampai saat ini, ia baik-baik saja. Dan itu berkat kau, Inoue! Kau yang telah menyelamatkan Ichigo hingga ia bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Bukan Ichigo saja, aku dan yang lainnya juga. Itu semua berkat kau, Inoue. Karena itu kami akan berusaha terus melindungimu."

Orihime tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Orihime tak menyangka bahwa Rukia akan berkata seperti itu. Entah kenapa setiap Orihime mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Rukia, Rukia selalu mampu menenangkan hatinya.

"Arigatou Kuchiki-san."

* * *

Ichigo dan Ulquiorra bertarung dengan cukup sengit. Mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain. Tak ada yang terlihat dari mereka yang ingin mengalah.

Ulquiorra melompat kebelakang, menjauhi Ichigo. Setelah sekian kalinya Ichigo menangkis serangannya.

"Sepertinya kau bertambah kuat." ucapnya. Tak terlihat bahwa Ulquiorra ingin menyerang kembali Ichigo.

"Cih..! Aku tak kalah darimu. Tak 'kan ku biarkan kau menyentuh Orihime sedikitpun."

"Begitukah? Baiklah jika itu maumu."

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia tak menyangka musuhnya ini akan menyerah begitu saja. Tentu Ichigo tak percaya begitu saja. Sebenarnya Ichigo tak akan terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini. Jika Ulquiorra sudah menyerah? Ya,Sudah. Berarti ia tak perlu bertarung . Tapi tak ada lawan yang menyerah begitu saja pada musuhnya bukan?Dan entah kenapa Ichigo merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tapi. sebagai gantinya.." Ulquiorra menggantungkan kalimatnya. Seringai tipis muncul diwajah Ulquiorra.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bunuh saja gadis mungil itu!"

Deg!

Rasanya jantung Ichigo berhenti berdetak, matanya melebar mendengar ucapan Ulquiorra. Tentu saja Ichigo tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'gadis mungil' oleh Ulquiorra.

Rukia.

Gadis mungil yang selalu ada disampingnya. Gadis yang selalu ada saat Ichigo sedang membutuhkannya. Gadis yang juga selalu mampu menghapus setiap keraguannya. Rukia yang telah merubah hidupnya.

Tubuh Ichigo benar-benar terasa pikirannya kacau. Dan tanpa Ichigo sadari. Ulquiorra sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Betapa terkejutnya Ichigo ketika sadar bahwa musuhnya telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Detak jantungnya tak karuan. Matanya memandang tak percaya terhadap apa yang sekarang Ia lihat. 'Gadis mungil'nya dalam bahaya.

Mata Rukia melebar karena tiba-tiba saja Ulquiorra sudah ada dihadapannya.

"RUKIAAAA." teriak Ichigo ketika Ulquiorra memukul Rukia dengan keras hingga Rukia terpental menatap tajam Orihime yang ada dihadapannya yang sedang ketakutan.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?" tanya Ulquiorra tanpa dosa.

Ichigo segera ber-shunpo ke tempat Orihime. Kemudian berdiri didepan Orihime.

"Kau.." geram Ichigo.

"Oh jadi begitu?" tanpa menunggu seruan dari Ichigo, Ulquiorra sudah berdiri dihadapan Rukia yang sedang berusaha untuk berdiri dengan susah payah.

Ulquiorra mencabut pedangnya kemudian ia arahkan pada Rukia.

"Mana yang kau pilih, Kurosaki? Kau akan melindungi Orihime Inoue atau melihat Rukia Kuchiki mati dihadapanmu?"

**TBC**

**Udah dech segitu aja dulu yahh.. Yan-chan minta Review-nya yach**

**dItUngGu Loh**


	2. He is?

**Arigatou minna... Kalian sudah mau review. Yan sangat terharu ternyata banyak yang milih Ichigo menyelamatkan Rukia disini... Hiks kalian sunggu pencinta ICHIRUKI sejati. +nangis bombay+Syrooot +buang ingus+ iih...Jijay! Oya nie reQuest dari Ai. Jadi disini Ichigo manggilnya Inoue aja ga jd Orihime. Sebenarnya sih Yan masih ragu-ragu mo nulis Orihime atau Inoue. Soalnya klo gak salah Ichigo itu manggilnya Orihime pas dblang Inoue mati, truz Ichigo gak percaya. *itu tuh yang Inoue diculik truz para shinigami yg ditugasin ke dunia manusia disuruh blik ke Soul Society*Padahal Yan gak Seneng klo Inoue mati *senyum devil*MATI KAU! *teriak fans Hime gak rela klo Inoue mati***

**Okelah... Jangan lama-lama langsung aja, pasti para Readers dan Senpai-senpai udah menunggu! *pasang muka cuek. Gak takut ma Fans Inoue yg udh murka***

**Selamat MEMBACA ya!**

**Disclaimer : kalau saya minta BLEACH ma TITE KUBO bakalan dikasih gak ya? +GAK BAKAL!+**

**Pairing : ICHIRUKI yeii...**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Mystery, Friendship, Hurt/Comport.**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Warning : OOC dikit, Gaje, Miss typo slalu ada, OC mungkin? AU gak tau deh!**

**I Don't Want To Lose You Again!**

Ulquiorra mencabut pedangnya kemudian ia arahkan pada Rukia.

"Mana yang kau pilih Kurosaki? Kau akan melindungi Orihime Inoue atau melihat Rukia Kuchiki mati didepanmu?"

**Chapter 2**

**Rukia tak menyangka bertemu dengannya. Seseorang begitu Rukia kasihi. Siapakah dia?**

* * *

Ichigo menatap tak percaya pada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra mintanya untuk memilih antara Rukia atau Inoue. Inoue? Rukia? Dia tidak bisa. Sungguh ia tidak mungkin memilih salah satu diantara mereka. Tapi, saat ini Rukia dalam bahaya. Ichigo bisa saja datang menyelamatkan Rukia, tapi ia tak bisa. Ia tidak boleh ceroboh. Mungkin saja Ulquiorra merebut Inoue dari saat ia lengah. Lalu Rukia?

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Kurosaki? Kau bingung memilih diantara mereka?" Ulquiorra menoleh sedikit, melihat ekspresi Ichigo dengan ekor matanya.

Inoue memandang wajah Ichigo yang sudah berubah pucat, tubuh terlihat agak gemetar. Ekspresinya terlihat bingung. Memilih mana akan ia harus korbankan.

"Kurosaki..." Inoue tidak tahan melihat Ichigo seperti itu.

"Jika kau diam seperti ini terus. Aku bisa menyempulkan sendiri apa jawaban yang telah kau pilih." Ulquiorra tampak senang melihat perubahan ekspresi Ichigo. Bingung. Takut. Itu yang Ulquiorra tangkap. Bingung, mana yang harus ia pilih. Takut, jika ia salah memilih.

Rukia benar-benar kaget saat Ulquiorra sudah berada didepannya dan memukulnya dengan keras. Hingga Rukia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sakit karena ia harus berguling dengan aspal yang kasar. Apalagi sekarang. Ulquiorra berdiri depannya sambil menodongkan pedangnya pada Rukia.

"Akh!" Rukia meringis karena merasa perih pada bagian lehernya. Ulquiorra menekan pedangnya pada leher Rukia, membuat darah segar mengalir keluar.

"Mana yang kau pilih?"

"A..Ak..Aku." Ulquiorra terus mendesak Ichigo. Membuat Ichigo kalut. Apalagi saat ia melihat Ulquiorra mulai menyakiti Rukia.

"Hadou no 4 byakurai." muncul kilatan petir kearah Ulquiorra, membuat Ulquiorra agak terpental menjauh dari Rukia. Kilatan itu muncul dari Rukia sendiri. Ia melakukannya saat Ulquiorra lengah.

Ichigo buang nafas lega. 'Syukurlah. Rukia tidak apa-apa.' batin Ichigo.

Rukia berdiri sambil memegang lehernya yang masih terasa perih itu.

'Pedangnya benar-benar tajam.' Rukia meraba-raba lukanya yang cukup dalam sambil memandang Ulquiorra yang mulai berdiri kembali.

"Rukia kau baik-baik saja?" Seru Ichigo cukup keras.

Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo kemudian dengan cepatnya ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Bodoh!" desis Rukia.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Bodoh? Berani sekali kau mengatakan itu padaku!" kini raut wajah Ichigo berubah. Dari kekhawatiran menjadi kekesalan.

'Apa-apaan dia itu. Aku sudah mengkhawatirkannya tapi dia malah mengataiku bodoh.'

"Cih! Bisa-bisa kalian bertengkar seperti itu disaat seperti ini." seru Ulquiorra dengan nada remeh. Ulquiorra berdiri tegap tak jauh dari Rukia, sepertinya serangan Rukia tadi tak berpengaruh padanya.

"Ichigo, sebaiknya kau bawa Inoue pergi disini. Bawa dia ketempat yang aman. Disini biar aku yang hadapi." ucap Rukia pada Ichigo, sambil memusatkan perhatiannya hanya Ulquiorra.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu, cebol! Sebaiknya kau bawa Inoue ketempat yang aman. Biar aku yang disini menghadapinya!" seru Ichigo agak keberatan atas permintaan Rukia. Ia menyuruh Ichigo untuk membawa Inoue ketempat yang aman. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri sini menghadapi bahaya sendirian. Ini sama saja Ichigo telah memilih Inoue dan mengorbankan Rukia. Tentu saja ini tak akan terjadi. Ichigo belum siap kehilangan Rukia.

"Tapi sayang sekali aku duluan yang mengatakannya. Jadi, kau yang harus membawa Inoue pergi disini!"

"Membiarkanmu disini sendirian menghadapinya begitu? Kau ingin mati hah?" bentak Ichigo. Ia tidak suka kalau Rukia seperti ini. Keras kepala.

"Apa aku selemah itu dimatamu Ichigo? Hingga kau kira aku akan mati dengan mudah?" ucap Rukia dengan nada tidak suka. Rukia tidak suka dikhawatirkan, selalu dilindungi, ia tidak suka itu. Rukia adalah seorang Shinigami. Ia dituntut menjadi Shinigami yang kuat agar tidak tergantung pada orang lain. Maka dari itu Rukia memilih menjadi seorang Shinigami, ia tahu resiko yang ia hadapi. Kehilangan nyawanya adalah resiko yang Rukia ambil untuk menghadaTapi itulah yang menjadi pacuan Rukia agar menjadi lebih kuat. Bertarung untuk tetap hidup.

Ichigo tertohok mendengar perkataan Rukia. Bukan itu maksudnya. Rukia bukan gadis yang lemah. Bahkan Rukia adalah gadis yang kuat yang pernah Ichigo temui. Ichigo hanya merasa khawatir saja, takut jika membiarkan Rukia menghadapi ini sendirian akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Rukia.

"Jangan termakan oleh ucapannya, Ichigo! Ulquiorra hanya ingin mempermainkan kita dan seharusnya kau tahu itu."

Ichigo masih diam tak berkomentar. Benar, ia tahu Ulquiorra telah mempermainkannya. Ia telah menyuruh Ichigo antara Inoue dan Rukia. Sesuatu yang tak mungkin Ichigo lakukan.

"Ichigo bawalah Inoue dari sini!" ucap Rukia lembut.

"Tapi..."

Protes yang akan Ichigo ucapkan, segera Rukia potong."Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, aku yakin tidak hanya Ulquiorra saja yang datang ke Karakura. Aku tidak bisa jamin kalau aku bisa melindungi Inoue. Untuk saat ini hanya kau yang bisa melindunginya!"

'Lagi-lagi aku merepotkan mereka' batin Inoue melihat perdebatan antara Ichigo dan Rukia karena dirinya.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo ragu. Ichigo tak bisa meninggalkan Rukia sendiri disini dengan Ulquiorra. Ichigo memandang punggung gadis mungil itu. Ia berdiri tegar disana. Ichigo bisa melihat Rukia sedang menatapnya dengan ekor matanya. Mata violet itu menatapnya dengan penuh harapan. Pandangan itu mengingatkannya saat Rukia tiba-tiba saja dibawa ke Soul Society. Saat Ichigo pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Byakuya Kuchiki, Kakak Rukia.

"Berhentilah Ichigo! Aku hanya kembali ke Soul Society. Tugas ku disini sudah selesai. Jangan menyusulku karena aku akan baik-baik saja!"

Kejadian itu berkelebat begitu saja di kepala Ichigo. Ia masih ingat begitu lemahnya ia saat itu. Ia tak mampu mengalahkan Byakuya dan mencegah Rukia pergi.

Diam-diam Ulquiorra menyeringai."Sepertinya sudah cukup sampai disini saja percakapan kalian!"

TRANG!

Suara pedang saling beradu. Ulquiorra menyerang Rukia namun segera Rukia menahannya dengan Zanpakutou miliknya.

"Cepat Ichigo bawa Inoue dari sini! Tujuan mereka adalah membawa Inoue. Percayalah padaku, aku akan baik-baik saja!" ucap Rukia sambil terus menahan pedang Ulquiorra karena Ia terus mendesak Rukia.

"Baiklah...Ayo Inoue!" Ichigo menarik tangan Inoue dan segera membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

'Aku harus menemukan yang lainnya agar aku bisa kembali membantu Rukia. Tunggu aku, Rukia!' batin Ichigo.

Rukia dan Ulquiorra saling menyerang. Beradu pedang, menunjukan kemampuan mereka. Ulquiorra berpindah tempat tepat dibelakang Rukia dan siap menyerang menyerang kembali.

TRANG!

Sekali Rukia menahan serangan Ulquiorra. Rukia mendorong kuat hingga Ulquiorra menjauh darinya.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?" tanya Rukia sambil terengah-engah. Menghadapi serangan Ulquiorra yang cepat membuat tenaganya terkuras.

"Tujuanku?"

"Ya."

"Tentu saja tujuanku hanya satu yaitu membawa Orihime Inoue kembali ke Hueco Mundo."

"Bukan itu! Aku tahu kau merencanakan sesuatu hal lain."

"Mengapa kau beranggapan begitu?"

"Kau bukan tipe yang senang mengundur-undur waktu. Dan gaya bertarungmu saat ini bukanlah tipemu. Kau seolah sedang bermain-main sambil menunggu sesuatu."

Mendengar penuturan Rukia membuat Ulquiorra menyeringai tipis tambah mengembang"Jadi kau ingin tahu? Benar. Aku memang memiliki tujuan lain atau tepatnya tujuanku kesini tidak seperti yang kalian kira."

"Apa maksudmu?" Rukia merasa bingung maksud dari perkataannya tadi.

'Tujuanku kesini tidak seperti yang kalian kira.'

Tiba-tiba saja kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Ulquiorra muncul dikepalanya.

'Apa jangan-jangan...'

"Ya." seru Ulquiorra seakan tahu apa yang sedang Rukia pikirkan. "Tujuanku kemari bukanlah Orihime Inoue."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? Kenapa tadi kau bertarung seolah bahwa kau ingin membawa Inoue kembali ke Hueco Mundo?" tanya Rukia ingin tahu sebenarnya yang telah direncanakan Aizen hingga harus membuat sebuah sandiwara seperti ini.

"Kau akan segera tahu, Kuchiki."

Tak lama kemudian gerbang Garganta terbuka dibalik badan Ulquiorra. Menampakan 2 sosok yang tidak asing bagi Rukia.

"Ayo kita bermain Gadis kecil!" ucap seorang Espada berambut mencolok berwarna biru. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Tapi bukan sosok Grimmjow yang membuat Rukia benar-benar terkejut. Melain sosok yang berada disamping Grimmjow.

"Ka...Kaien-dono."**.**

**Continue**

**Uhh... Akhirnya selesai sudah. Bagaimana? Gak seru ya? Sorry Yan-chan gak terlalu pandai buat Adventure kayak gini. *truz knp lo buat?* Hehehe... *Nyengir ala Pepsodent* pingin aja! Kayaknya seru gitu. Tolong ya Senpai-senpai and para Readers kasih comentnya tentang cerita Yan-chan. Soalnya Yan-chan ngerasa kurang dari yang namanya cukup. Yan-chan butuh bimbingan kalian dari EYD, setting, alur, pokoknya sesuatu apa saja yg bkin cerita Yan-chan bkin ancur.**

**Okelah bales Review dulu...Aizawa Ayumu** : Yes. Sir. Udh di gnti kan? Sekarang Ichi manggilnya Inoue bukan Orihime lagi. Ai sebenernya Yan jg agak ragu pas mo ngetik tuh antara Orihime atau Inoue. Soalnya Yan pengen gak terlalu OOC disini. Klo bleach ada adegan kayak gni? Wah...Mkin seru aja. Yan sih pengennya om Tite kubo itu ada adegan yg jelas klo Ichi pny perasaan ma Rukia. Yan suka bingung Ichi itu sukanya ma Ruki or Hime sih? *bingung* ah kok jadi curhat sih.

Arigatou Ai udh Review. Ntar Review lagi ya!

**chappynk ichiruya** : Ruki mati ga ya? Ntar liat aja. Jadi ikutin truz ya!pi musuh yang lebih kuat darinya.

**bl3achtou4ro** : Apanya yang bagaimana? Yan jg gak ngarep diantara mereka mati kok. Kan author baik *GR* Yan sih bukan FC Orihime, tapi FC Rukia sejati *promosi*. Gak tahu knp Yan jatuh cintrong ma Karakter Rukia.

Arigatou Reviewnya. Jng bosen ya!

**yuuna hihara** : Iya...Yunna, gak usah teriak-teriak gitu! Boleh aq pnggil yuuna aja? Nie Yan udh Update. Suka nggk?

Arigatou nti RnR lagi ya!

**Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki** : Hihihi...Nyeremin ya? Ichi mo dbunuh tuh klo gak pilih Ruki. Yan jg gak Rela Ruki dcampakin *keluar aura pembunuh*

Arigatou. Silahkan Review lagi ya!

**Arlheaa** : hehe makasih ya udh Review! Sebenernya Yan udh tahu klo soal singat menyingkat itu gak boleh *dasar author yg tidak baik* Hehehe... Abis lagi mles. Tdinya mo disingkat-singkat kyak SMS loh *dirajam Arlheaa*

Arigatou. Jangan bosen RnR truz ya!

**Kurochi Agitohana** : Mksih ya atas informasinya ya Kurochi. Abis Yan gak tahu soal yg gitu. *Author bego* Skrang judulnya udh dbnerin gak da mslh lgi kan?

Arigatou RnR lgi ya!

**Ruki Yagami** : tenang aja Ichi psti mlih Rukia kok. Yan jg gak Rela Ichi ma Hime *psang muka judes*

Ruki ntar RnR lgi ya! Arigatou udh Review.

**Aika Ray Kuroba** : hehe... FC IchiRuki ya. Pke harus Ichi nyelametin Ruki. Hoho nie udh update.

Arigatou RnR lgi ya!

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ** : Iya pilih Ruki *Ichi ditodong author*

Arigatou RnR lgi ya!

**Sayuukyo Akira Recievold** : Yosh nie Yan udh Update wlo gak kilat.

Arigatou RnR lgi ya!

**Nyit-Nyit** : nie udh dilanjutin Ok.

Arigatou RnR lgi ya!

**Kazekuro Yuka-chan :** Benarkah Yuka-chan? *Puppy eyes* fic Yan ke2 nie keren? *cium Yuka-chan* Gomen soal penggunaan angka 2 itu memang disengaja lagi mles ngetik hehe... *nyengir kuda* mksh ya udh koreksi fic Yan. Yan sneng bnget klo udh ada yg coment tentang EYD. Yan ngaku krang tahu menahu soal itu. Tiap kali ngetik Yan suka bingung kok udh titik lagi. Koma suka bingung diletakin dimana biar enak.

Arigatou RnR lgi ya! Yosh kita berjuang bersama-sama.**.**

**.Tinggal minta suka relawan untuk ngasih Review.**

**PLEASE**


	3. Strangeness and Planing

Jiah Yan baru Update lagi nih. Sungguh Yan pusing bikin adegan tarungnyaaaaa...Tapi Yan bisa nyeleseinya. Mungkin fic nie agak aneh, ngelantur jd I do apologize all. Yan Update khusus hari ini bwt peresmian IchiRuki Day's YEEEIII... Udh lama Yan menantikan ini! INGAT! IchiRuki Day' jatoh pd tanggal 12 mei jadi bagi FC Ichiruki bwt fic mereka yah! Yang semangat! Balas Review bentar ah! Ok bwt :

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ** : Apa rencana Ulqui? Tanya aja sndri ma ! -plak# mksh yah chand udh review. Tenang aja di chap ini bkal ketauan kok rencana .

**Arlheaa** : Iya nih ada Kaien. Apa Rukia dbwa ke Hueco Mundo? Huh? Tak akn ku biarkan itu trjd! Apaan tu, disana cuma da pasir doang! Mana lautnya? -doeng#

**Aizawa Ayumu **: Iya Ai Yan udh ganti kok. Skrang Ichi Inoue gak jd ORIHIME! Iya Kaien bkal jd pengganggu sdkit! Arigatou Ai udh Review.

**Aika Ray Kuroba** : Nie Kaien bneran kok! Mana mungkin Yan yg palsu-palsu. IchiHime? Tak ku biarkan mereka merajalela. Thanks udh Review.

**Nyit-Nyit **: Yan udh Update nih. Gomen ya Yan telat. Arigatou

**Chappy Ruru Kuchiki **: Hoho... Dari jaman dlu Inoue emang slalu mengganggu. *Fc Inoue ngamuk*Kaien jd umpan? Enggak jg sih cuma dkit kok. *ditimpuk*Arigatou udh Review.

SELAMAT MEMBACA!Untuk sebagian balesan Reviewnya Yan bales ntar dibawah yah!

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo. Klo punya Yan? Yan bakalan bikin genre Romance terutama IchiRuki!**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Mystery, Hurt/Comport**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC dikit, OC mungkin, AU pasti.**

**I Don't Want To Lose You Again!byYanz Namiyukimi-chan**

"Ayo kita bermain gadis kecil!" ucap seorang Espada berambut mencolok berwarna biru. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Namun bukan sosok Grimmjow yang membuat Rukia benar-benar terkejut. Tapi sosok yang ada disampingnya.

"Ka...Kaien-dono?"

**Chapter 3**

**#Strangeness and Planing#**

**'Rukia merasa banyak keganjalan yang terjadi. Sebenarnya apa yang Ulquiorra rencanakan?'**

**

* * *

**

Hitsugaya dan yang lainnya yang di tugaskan kedunia manusia yaitu Rangiku wakilnya, Ikkaku, Yumichika dan Renji sedang bertarung melawan Menos Grande yang tiba-tiba muncul di Karakura.

"Taichou! Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya mereka bertambah banyak saja!" ucap Rangiku Matsumoto pada kaptennya.

"Sudahlah. Cepat habisi saja mereka semua!" jawab Hitsugaya sambil menebaskan Zanpakutou miliknya pada salah satu Menos yang mengepung mereka.

Saat ini di Karakura banyak bermunculan Menos. Anehnya, mereka bukannya berkurang tapi malah bertambah, membuat Hitsugaya dan kawan-kawan kewalahan.

"Merepotkan! Sampai kapan kita harus melawan mereka?" eluh Renji sambil terus melawan Menos-menos itu.

"Ini sungguh bukan pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan! Sungguh tidak indah!" seru Yumichika dengan ogah-ogahan bertarung.

"Khu..khu..khu...ini menyenangkan." Ikkaku tampak bersemangat. Sepertinya, hanya Ikkaku saja yang merasa senang.

Ya, bagaimana tidak? Ia dapat 'mangsa' yang bisa menghiburnya. Sudah lama ia tidak bertarung dan sekarang ia dapat lawan untuk menggerakan tubuhnya yang gatal ingin menebas sesuatu. *kayak Kenpachi aja*

"Sial... Lama-lama ini menyebalkan!" umpat Renji karena Menos-menos itu tidak berkurang sama sekali.

ZIIIINNNNGGGGG!

"Taichou, ada apa?" tanya Rangiku melihat Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba berhenti menyerang.

"Hah? Um...tidak ada." seru Hitsugaya kemudian kembali bertarung.

Sebenarnya Hitsugaya merasakan ada Reiatsu yang datang ke Karakura. Dan Reiatsu itu memiliki tekanan yang kuat, seperti Reiatsu yang dimiliki Arrancar. Namun Hitsugaya ragu karena ia hanya merasakannya beberapa detik, kemudian Reiatsu itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa jejak.

'Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja.' batin Hitsugaya.

"ZABIMARU!" Renji langsung menebas 5 menos sekaligus dengan Zanpakutounya. Renji menggunakan Shinkai sehingga Zanpakutounya dapat memanjang.

"Taichou, apa tidak apa-apa? Ah...maksudku apa tidak sebaiknya sebagian dari kita mencari Ichigo dan Rukia-chan dan membantu mereka berdua! Pasti mereka juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti kita." ucap Rangiku.

Ucapan Rangiku membuat Hitsugaya berpikir, "Ya. Tapi siapa yang kesana dan mengurus ini?" ucap Hitsugaya kesal, sepertinya Hitsugaya mulai bosan melawan Menos-menos itu yang tak kunjung habis.

Salah satu Menos Grande menyerang Hitsugaya dengan tangan raksasanya, berniat menjatuhkan Hitsugaya. Namun itu tidak berhasil. Hitsugaya berhasil menghindar dan langsung memotong tangannya. Terdengan suara rintihan sakit dari Menos itu.

"Biar aku dan Ikkaku saja mengurus ini!" ucap Yumichika sambil melompat anggun dan menebas salah sau menos yang ada dengan Zanpakutounya.

Hitsugaya melirik Ikkaku yang tampak -sangat senang- dengan pertarungannya.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan pada kalian. Ayo Matsumoto, Abarai!" Rangiku dan Renji mengangguk.

GUUAAAAOOMMM!

Tiba-tiba saja salah satu menos mengeluarkan cero dari mulutnya kearah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya melompat menghindar dan menebas Menos itu hingga terbelah dua. Terlihat ada celah disana dan Hitsugaya-pun langsung keluar dari kepungan Menos-menos itu.

"Ayo!" teriak Hitsugaya pada Rangiku dan Renji. Kemudian mereka mengikuti Hitsugaya yang ada didepan memimpin jalan mereka. Melompat kesetiap atap Rumah untuk mencari keberadaan Ichigo dan Rukia.

Ichigo dan Inoue terus berlari tiba-tiba saja ada yang berteriak memanggil nama mereka. Ternyata mereka adalah Hitsugaya, Matsumoto dan Renji. Mereka bertiga turun dari atap rumah yang telah mereka lompati kemudian berlari menghampiri Ichigo dan Inoue.,

"Syukurlah aku segera bertemu kalian." ucap Ichigo merasa lega. Karena Ichigo sangat cemas dengan keadaan Rukia sekarang, ia ingin segera kembali.

"Mana Rukia?" tanya Renji setelah menyadari bahwa Rukia tidak bersama Ichigo.

"Tolong jaga Inoue! Rukia sedang melawan Ulquiorra, jadi aku harus segera kembali kesana." ucap Ichigo yang bersiap bershunpo kembali ketempat Rukia, setelah menyerahkan Inoue kepada Hitsugaya dan Rangiku.

"APAAA.. RUKIA MELAWAN ULQUIORRA?" teriak kencang Renji dan Rangiku. Sedangkan Hitsugaya hanya memasang wajah terkejut.

BRUUKK!

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Ichigo mencium aspal dengan posisi badan menungging. Ichigo segera bangkit dan

"TAK BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK BERTERIAK SEKENCANG ITU?" teriak Ichigo pada Renji dan Rangiku tak kalah kencang. Mereka hanya menutup telinga mereka serapat mungkin, agar telinga mereka tetap terjaga aman dari suara Ichigo yang begitu merdu (?)

"Haha... Gomen." ucap Rangiku sambil mengibas-mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tapi apa benar Rukia sedang bertarung melawan Ulquiorra?" tanya Renji masih tak percaya.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk, "Iya-"

Tiba-tiba saja Renji menarik kerah seragam shinigami Ichigo, sehingga memotong ucapan Ichigo.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKAN RUKIA MELAWAN ULQUIORRA SENDIRIAN HAH?" Teriak Renji di depan muka Ichigo.

"Aku dengar ada yang menyebut namaku." Ichigo dan yang lainnya menoleh kearah sumber suara, diikuti cengkraman Renji yang melemas pada Ichgo.

Semua nampak terkejut pada sosok yang dihadapan mereka. Ia mendarat pelan menapaki kakinya di atas tiang listrik. Sosok itu membelakangi sinar bulan, tapi itu cukup jelas untuk melihat wajah sosok itu.

"Kau?"

Sosok Ulquiorra berdiri angkuh disana.

* * *

"Kurasa sudah cukup kita bermain kejar-kejaran gadis kecil." Grimmjow menghadang Rukia dari depan, menghalangi Rukia untuk mengejar Ulquiorra.

Sedangkan dari belakang Rukia sudah berdiri yang mirip dengan Kaien. Ya untuk sementara Rukia menganggap seperti, Ia tak akan tertipu untuk kedua kali dengan rencana Aizen yang mencoba melabui dengan menggunakan wajah Fututaichou-nya.

Dugaan Rukia ternyata tidak salah bahwa Aizen tidak hanya mengirim Ulquiorra ke Karakura. Dugaan sementara Rukia adalah mereka ingin membawa kembali Inoue itu, benar. Jadi ia tak salah mengambil keputusan.

"Apa kau bilang?" muncul urat-urat kekesalan didahi Rukia.

Mungkin ini adalah cara Aizen membuat kami berpisah satu sama lain agar ia dengan mudah membawa Inoue. Itu yang dipikirkan Rukia.

"Sudah cukup kita bermain kejar-kejaran, gadis kecil!" Grimmjow dengan menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Namun ada perasaan yang mengganjal dihatinya. Apa benar yang mereka incar adalah Inoue? Tentu saja Inoue! Memang siapa lagi. Sudah jelas dari gerak-gerik mereka bukan? Jika tidak, mana mungkin Ulquiorra pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apapun padanya dan meninggalkannya dengan dua makhluk yang menurutnya itu merepotkan. Tapi apa maksud dari perkataan Ulquiorra tadi. Apa ini hanya sebuah muslihat untuk mengelabuinya? Rukia memang tak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan mereka.

"Seenaknya kau menyebutku gadis kecil pada yang lebih tua darimu!"

Rukia tak mengerti. Kenapa Aizen menggunakan wajah Kaien untuk melawannya. Aizen bukan orang bodoh, Rukia tahu itu. Menjebak dengan cara sama tidak akan berhasil padanya, karena ia tak jatuh pada lubang sama.

"Kau lebih tua dariku? Hahaha... Kau kira aku akan percaya dengan hal itu!" Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Err...Dasar Espada berambut aneh!"

Otak Rukia berpikir keras, terlalu banyak keganjalan yang terjadi. Belum sempat Rukia meminta Ulquiorra menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan, ia sudah kabur dan meninggalkannya.

"Rambut aneh kau bilang?" kini giliran Grimmjow yang menampakan urat kesalannya.

"Ya, rambut aneh! Aku baru melihat ada rambut berwarna biru muda seperti itu! Mencolok sekali." ucap Rukia cukup keras, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Grimmjow. Tidak sopan.

"Kau... Kau kira aku pernah melihat gadis pendek sepertimu yang mengaku bahwa dia lebih tua dariku!" Grimmjow membalas ejekan Rukia.

"Dasar Espada aneh berkepala biru."

"Dasar Shinigami cebol."

"Dasar wajah preman."

"Wajah imut."

"Espada jelek!"

"Eh?" ucap keduanya. Rukia memandang Grimmjow terkejut.

'Apa yang aku tak salah dengar? Wajah imut?'

'Apa yang aku katakan? Bodoh!'

"Apa? Apa aku salah bicara, hah?" Grimmjow mulai jengah dipandangi Rukia seperti itu.

"Bukankah kau sering memasang wajah manis, imut, merajuk dan senyum palsumu itu pada teman-temanmu! Oh... Kau pandai berakting." Grimmjow memasang wajah mencemooh yang membuat Rukia kesal.

"Kau menyebal-,"

BRUUK!

Tiba-tiba saja Kaien memukul Rukia hingga tubuh Rukia menambrak tiang jembatan.

"Ugh..." Rukia melenguh kesakitan karena Rukia merasakan bagian punggungnya sakit.

Saat ini mereka ada di jembatan Karakura. Berdiri diatas udara. Sungai yang mengalir tenang dibawah jembatan yang berwarna merah *itu jembatan yang ada di the movie 1*

Rukia melihat Kaien berdiri angkuh diudara sambil menatapnya kosong.

"Wow... Kaien sepertinya kau ingin segera bermain ya?" tanggap santai Grimmjow. Sedangkan Rukia lagi-lagi memasang wajah binggung, ia belum mengerti apa maksud Grimmjow dengan 'bermain'.

"Baiklah, ayo bermain! Mmm... Apa ya nama yang pantas untuk permainan kita? Kaien apa kau punya ide?" tanya Grimmjow sambil menggosok dagunya dengan jarinya. Kaien tak menggubris Grimmjow, ia hanya menatap Rukia dengan mata Emerald miliknya.

Rukia tahu ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini sungguh berbeda. Tidak seperti Arroniro Aleri, Espada no.9 yang mengelabuinya dengan bersikap dan berpilaku seperti Kaien.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beri nama Mati atau Membunuh saja ya?"

Rukia menatap sosok yang mirip dengan Kaien dengan seksama. Selain wajahnya yang sama dengan Kaien, seragam Shinigami yang dipakainya dan Zanpakutou yang terpasang dipinggangnya. Membuat ia benar-benar teringat pada Kaien.

'Sial! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang seperti dia?' jerit Rukia dalam hatinya.

Rukia menatap mata Emerald milik Kaien yang memandangnya dengan kosong. Seperti tidak memiliki jiwa. Dikendalikan? Apa sosok yang dihadapannya ini dikendalikan oleh Aizen? Apa yang dihadapannya kini adalah Kaien? Jika benar yang ada dihapannya itu Kaien, apa yang harus dia lakukan?Begitu banyak pertanyaan muncul dipikirannya.

Ragu. Hatinya Ragu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Iya, kurasa itu nama yang bagus! Hahaha..." Grimmjow terus saja mengoceh, nampaknya ia tak sadar bahwa Kaien dan Rukia tidak memperdulikannya.

"Bagaimana kita mulai saja? Kaien akan mengincar nyawamu dan aku akan mengincar nyawa Kaien. Terserah kau mau mengincar nyawa siapa. Tapi yang jelas jika kau ingin membunuh Kaien maka dengan senang hati membantumu!" Grimmjow dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

'Apa-apaan dia? Dia ingin membunuh temannya sendiri? Permainan macam apa itu?' batin Rukia.

Tatapan tak percaya Rukia membuat Grimmjow tersenyum semakin lebar. Apalagi mengingat betapa asyik permainan yang ia akan lakukan kali ini.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui! Bahwa dia bukan Arroniro atau yang lainnya. Tapi Kaien, Shiba Kaien."

* * *

"Dimana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo setengah berteriak.

Ulquiorra menaikan sebelah alisnya."Tenang saja Kurosaki! Dia baik-baik saja." ucap Ulquiorra di wajah datarnya.

Ichigo menatap Ulquiorra. Ichigo senang mendengar bahwa Rukia baik-baik saja. Tapi apakah yang dikatakan Ulquiorra itu benar? Itu mustahil jika Ulquiorra membiarkan Rukia begitu saja. Rasanya tidak terdengar aneh. Sangat aneh.

Ichigo memejamkan matanya. Mencoba memfokuskan diri pada sesuatu. Reiatsu Rukia. Ya, Ichigo mencoba melacak Reiatsu Rukia. Tapi Ichigo tak merasakan Reiatsu Rukia sedikitpun. Ichigo mencoba untuk lebih konsentrasi, tapi tetap saja ia tidak menemukan Reiatsu Rukia. Dimana Rukia? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Rukia sedikitpun?

"Percuma saja Melacak Reiatsunya! Kau tidak akan menemukannya." ucap Ulquiorra seolah tahu apa yang sedang Ichigo lakukan.

"Dimana Rukia?" matanya yang tadi terpejam kini menampakan mata coklat musim gugur yang tajam.

Suara Ichigo terdengar dingin. Membuat yang lainnya terkejut. Ichigo tak pernah bicara sedingin seperti ini. Bahkan, mungkin nada bicara Ichigo bisa menandingi Byakuya Kuchiki yang tak lain bukan adalah kakak Rukia.

Dengan santainya Ulquiorra hanya angkat bahu, "Kurasa itu bukan urusanku!"

Ulquiorra melompat dari atas tiang listrik melewati Ichigo dan berjalan menuju Inoue, tapi segera dihadang oleh Hitsugaya dan Rangiku, sehingga mereka berdiri didepan Inoue untuk melindunginya. Ulquiorra berhenti mendekati Inoue.

"Urusanku saat ini hanya dia."

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhnya!" desis Ichigo dari belakang Ulquiorra. Sedangkan Ulquiorra memandang Ichigo dari ekor matanya.

"Jadi kau belum bisa memilih ya, Kurosaki? Kau tahu, kau tidak boleh serakah. Jika tidak begitu kau akan kehilangan mereka."

"Diam kau!"

"Jadi apa salahnya mengorbankan salah satu dari mereka? Kehilangan satu lebih baik daripada kehilangan keduanya bukan?"

"Aku bilang diam!"

"Bukankah jika seperti itu kau akan lebih fokus?" Ulquiorra terus saja berbicara tak mengindahkan kata-kata Ichigo yang menyuruhnya diam.

"SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM KAU!" Ichigo mengayunkan Zanpakutounya kearah Ulquiorra, tapi Ulquiorra segera menahannya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Bukankah itu benar Kurosaki?"

Sudah. Sudah habis kesabaran Ichgo mendengarkan celotehan Ulquiorra. Muak. Ia muak mendengarnya. Mengorbakan salah satu dari mereka? Yang benar saja. Ia tidak akan melakukannya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan siapapun.

Ulquiorra menepis Zanpakutou Ichigo. "Kau ingin berkelahi denganku?"

"Kau! Akan ku BUNUH!" Ichigo langsung menyerah Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra terus menghidar dari tebasan yang diayunkan Ichigo padanya.

DUUAARR!

Untuk terakhir kalinya tebasan Ichigo yang dilayangankan pada Ulquiorra tidak ada satupun yang mengenainya. Alih-alih tembok atau jalan aspal yang retak dan hancur karena perbuatan Ichigo.

Ichigo tampak terengah-engah. Nafas memburu karena emosinya tadi meluap begitu saja. Ia mulai merasakan tubuhnya itu lelah karena tadi ia menyerang dengan sekuat tenaganya. Dan tak ada satupun serangannya mengenai Ulquiorra. Ia tidak suka mendengar Ulquiorra yang seolah Ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Kurosaki! Jika kau ingin melawan ku kau harus mengalahkan mereka dulu."

Ichigo terkejut. Sepuluh Menos Grande atau lebih sudah berada di belakang Ulquiorra.

"Se-sejak kapan?"

* * *

"KYAAAAAA!" Rukia terpental akibat serangan Kaien. Berulang kali Rukia berusaha menahan serangan Kaien tapi tenaganya tidak cukup menahan serangan Kaien. Terlalu kuat.

Cara bertarung Kaien sama seperti yang diajarkan Fututaichou padanya. Cara ia memegang pedangnya, cara ia memainkan pedangnya, bagaimana ia menekan pedang pada lawannya saat Rukia coba menahannya.

Sama.

Sama saat ia sering berlatih pedang bersama Kaien. Dari awal Rukia tidak mahir dalam menggunakan pedang. Tapi ia berusaha melakukan yang terbaik hingga Kaien mau mengajarinya teknik pedang kepadanya.

'Tidak! Tidak mungkin!'

Rukia masih tak percaya. Ia begitu mengenal Kaien, hingga setiap gerakan yang Kaien lakukan , ia tahu.

'Sebenarnya dia itu siapa?'

Sedangkan Grimmjow hanya diam saja. Melihat pertarungan Rukia dan Kaien. Memang membosankan, jika hanya menonton saja.

Hati.

Kadang mereka bertolak belaka dengan apa yang di sampaikan oleh kerja otak. Membuatmu bingung. Apa kau harus mengikuti kata hatimu atau otakmu.

Dan Grimmjow melihat itu pada diri Rukia. Ia tahu Rukia dalam keadaan galau. Kaien Shiba yang merupakan masa lalu dari Rukia Kuchiki. Orang yang telah merubah hidupnya tapi juga orang yang telah menghadirkan hujan deras dihatinya.

"Tarian pertama bulan putih. Some no mai tsukishiro!"

Muncul lingkaran putih dibawah pijakan kaki Kaien. Merasakan hawa dingin dan merambat pada kakinya, Kaien segera melombat jauh dari lingkaran itu.

"Percuma saja." guman Rukia.

Grimmjow tahu. Bagaimanapun Rukia menyangkal bahwa yang dihadapannya bukanlah Kaien, tapi hatinya akan menolak. Lama kelamaan otak dan hatinya akan mulai menerima kalau ada kesamaan diantara mereka. Atau benar-benar sama.

KRET. KRET. KRET!

Shinkai Rukia pecah."Tidak mungkin."

"Kau tak akan menang jika melawannya seperti itu! Biar ku ajari kau cara melawannya!" dengan cepat kini Grimmjow sudah berada dihadapan Kaien.

"Begini caranya!" seringai terpasang diwajahnya.

BRUUKK!

Sebuah tubrukan keras terdengar di gendang telinga Rukia. Menatap tak percaya apa yang telah dilakukan Grimmjow pada Kaien. Grimmjow memukul dengan keras tengkuk Kaien hingga ia jatuh ke jembatan membuat sepermpatnya jalan jembatan itu hancur.

Rukia dapat melihat tubuh Kaien bergetar, mencoba berdiri. Darah mengalir deras dari pelipisnya, tapi matanya tetap memandang kosong. Tidak ada rintihan sakit darinya seolah lukanya itu bukan apa-apa.

Rukia memandang dengan miris. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit melihat keadaan Kaien seperti itu.

'Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak senang melihatnya terluka? Kenapa?'

Rukia meremas dadanya. Sesak. Begitu sesak disana.

"KAU LIHAT, BEGITULAH CARANYA KAU MELAWAN MUSUHMU! HAHAHAHA..." seru Grimmjow senang.

Permainan batin. Itulah permainan yang sering dilakukan oleh orang-orang tak memiliki perasaan sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba saja Kaien bershunpo kearah Rukia tak berniat untuk membalas serangan Grimmjow. Grimmjow mengikuti dari belakangnya.

"Mau kemana kau Kaien, hah? Hahahaha..."

Rukia melihat Grimmjow mengarahkan tangannya kearah Kaien. Berniat untuk menusuknya dari belakang.

JLEB!

Darah segar mengalir deras di perutnya. Grimmjow menarik kasar tangannya keluar. Tubuh itu limbung, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Kau memang bodoh, Rukia Kuchiki! Melindungi orang yang jelas-jelas ingin membunuhmu."

"Kalian tak akan berhasil merebut Inoue dari kami. Untuk saat ini kalian tak 'kan bisa mengalahkan Ichigo! Uhuk...Uhuk..."

Darah segar keluar dari mulut Rukia yang berusaha ia tutupi dengan tangan kanannya, tapi tidak berhasil. Darah yang keluar terlalu banyak sehingga tangannya berlumuran darah. Tangan kirinya juga mencoba menutup luka perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Entah kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk melindungi Kaien.

Grimmjow tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Rukia.

"Kau pikir kami datang kesini untuk membawa gadis lemah itu, hah? Hahahaha... Bodoh sekali! Kalian memang bodoh!"

Rukia memandang sinis Grimmjow.

"Lalu apa yang kalian inginkan? Uhuk...Uhuk... Sebenarnya... APA TUJUAN KALIAN, HAH?"

"Kau!" Grimmjow langsung memasang wajah dingin.

"Aku?"

"Ya. Aizen-sama memerintahkan kami untuk menyingkirkanmu. Dia menganggapmu akan menjadi penghalang untuk rencananya nanti."

"Penghalang?"

Rasanya Rukia ingin tertawa. Penghalang? Memang apa yang ia miliki hingga mampu menjadi penghalang rencana Aizen.

"Aku tak menyangka. Ternyata kau begitu lemah!"

Grimmjow mengangkat tangan kanannya lurus kedepan.

"Tapi aku cukup senang bisa bermain-main sebentar denganmu. Dan kurasa saatnya mengakhiri permainan." senyumnya tersungging diwajah Grimmjow.

Tak lama kemudian cero keluar dari jari Grimmjow yang terarah pada Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia, ia hanya diam saja tak berniat untuk menghindar. Ia sudah pasrah apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

**TBC**

Kyaaa... Aneh banget khan? *tepuk2 pipi*

Udh mendingan Lanjutin balesan Reviewnya deh. Ok, selanjutnya buat

**Ruki Yagami** : Gomen, bikin hati Ruki ancur. Tp Yan gak berniat kok. Ichigo gak megang Inoue kok, Ichi cuma nyeret Inoue lari. Khan Inoue lambat. -Oups kayak Fc Inoue bakal ngamuk#kabuuuur... ARIGATOU YA, RUKI UDAH REVIEW! Teriak-teriak#

**Kurochi Agitohana** : Daripada pegang tangan Inoue atau Rukia. Mendingan Ichigo pegang tangan aja. Hehehe...Nih Yan udh Update mksh udh m0 review kembali.

**dorami fil** : Maaf udh bkin bingung. Iya pas chap pertama emang Ichi manggilnya Orihime. Tapi di chap2 Yan ubah jd Inoue. Selain ada protes jg dan Yan jg gak rela Ichi manggil Orihime, jd dganti deh. Utk selanjutnya Ichi bkal manggil Inoue. Mksh udh Review Ya! Yan seneng. Ohya -bisik2# Ganbatte tu apa? KYAAA...

**SoraHinase** : Gpp bru Review jg. Yan udh sneng Sora udh baca Fic-nya aja. Iya kayak Kaien akan selalu jadi godaan terbesar Rukia. Amin. Tapi kapan ya? Nih Yan udh Update smoga chap ini bisa mengobati rasa penasaranmu. Arigatou Sora udh Review.

**Jee-ya Zettryra** : Rukia-chan kau dipanggil bidadari tuch! Ichi gak milih Inoue kok, TP TERPAKSA! Yan jg rela kok Ruki direbutin ma mereka. Abis Yan jg Fans mereka. Mksh suka relawan utk Reviewnya.

**Rio-Lucario **: Udh bacakan chap ini? Jdi Ruki tuh gak diculik, Tp dimusnahkan! Hiks, kasian Ruki. Arigatou udh Review.

**Kurosaki ILda-chan** : Suka? Makasih! Iya knp harus Inoue sih, Huh? Yan udh Update! Maaf lama menunggu yah. Sankyuu,,

bl3achtou4ro : Iya Rukia emang baik banget! Ruki gak dibawa bwt nghadap Aizen kok, tp Aizen pengen Ruki mati. Hiks, Aizen kau kejam! Sankyuu,,

**yuuna hihara** : Huwa, cpet kali kau blik dri mars? Yuu suka? Keren? Siapa dulu yg bkinnya! Emang di chap kmrin Yan bikin IchiRukinya terasa, krn utk chap yg ini mungkin lebih ke KaienRuki? Mksh udh m0 fav! Yan sneng kok. Thanks ya, Yuu.. Review sngat mendukung maaf yah Yan lma Updatenya.

Thanks kalian udh pada Review fic aneh Yan. Gomen! Yan Updatenya lama dan pasti banyak skali kslhan di chap nie yg agak ngelantur! Mungkin, utk slanjutnya Yan bkal HIATUS tuk smentara. Yan hrs mempersiapkan diri bwt menghdpi Ujian. Mohon utk skliannya untuk Review. Sejak kpn ni obrolan jadi formal kaya gini -Plak#

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Death

**Hallo minna ! Kita ketemu lagi nich. Sorry Yan ru Update, maklum Yan dlm persiapan Ujian jd sibuk. Yan jg nie curi-curi wktu bwt fic nie, Yan minta maaf klo chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan. GOMENNASAI !**

**Disclaimer : Rukia itu punya Ichigo klo Bleach punya Tite Kubo.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki.**

**Rate : T.**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comport.**

**Warning : AU, OOC !**

**I Don't Want To Lose You Again!  
By  
Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Chapter 4  
# Death #**

**"Bagaimana reaksi Ichigo jika Ulquiorra mengatakan bahwa Rukia sudah mati?"**

* * *

Hitsugaya dan Renji melawan menos-menos yang di panggil oleh Ulquiorra. Sedangkan Rangiku menjaga Orihime.

Kali ini mereka tampak berbeda. Menos yang ada dihadapan mereka bisa menyatukan tubuhnya kembali, walaupun ditebas beberapa kali. Membuat Hitsugaya dan Renji bersusah payah menghadapinya.

"Sial ! Kalau begini tak 'kan ada akhirnya !"

Renji mengumpat kesal. Pertarungan kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Lebih baik ia melawan puluhan menos daripada ia menghadapi beberapa menos saja seperti ini.

"Cih... Kau hanya bisa mengeluh saja, Abarai ! Lebih baik kau bereskan mereka dengan cepat ! Atau kau yang akan mati ditangan mereka !" sahut Hitsugaya.

Mungkin agak kesal juga kalau orang yang ada di dekatmu mengumpat kesal terus dan membuat konsentrasimu bubar.

Hitsugaya tidak hanya mendengar satu atau dua kali umpatan yang meluncur dari mulut Renji. Mungkin lebih dari itu, membuat ia juga merasa kesal.

Hitsugaya berpikir jika fututaichou divisi 6 ini tidak mau repot menghadapi makhluk laknat seperti Menos itu. Kenapa ia ada disini? Buat apa cape-cape jadi Shinigami kalau begini saja sudah merepotkan. Kalau memilih Hitsugaya juga lebih baik diam di divisinya yang nyaman dan minum teh hangat sambil bersantai.

Tapi apa boleh buat ia juga merupakan tugasnya sebagai Shinigami melawan Hollow yang datang mengacau ketentraman dunia nyata. Sebenarnya masalah seperti ini tak perlu hadapi oleh seorang Taichou seperti dirinya. Hanya saja semenjak pengkhianatan Aizen Sousuke, banyak Hollow yang muncul ke dunia nyata yang tidak bisa di atasi hanya dengan Shinigami biasa.

"Cik. Bagaimana bisa membereskannya dengan cepat, jika mereka tidak mati-mati !" jawab Renji terus mencoba memusnahkan Menos yang ada dihadapannya.

"Makanya jangan mengumpat terus ! Sebaiknya kau pikirkan bagaimana caranya memusnahkan mereka semua !"

"Cih, tak perlu diberitahupun aku sudah tahu !"

**Seireitei.**

Bulan nampak indah dimalam yang tenang di Soul Society. Angin malampun tak lupa berhembus lembut menghiasai ketenangan tersebut. Byakuya Kuchiki diam termenung di balkon kantor divisinya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan lembar-lembar kerja yang menumpuk itu memilih untuk menikmati malam yang tenang di kantor divisinya daripada pulang hanya sekedar untuk beristirahat di mansionnya yang nyaman.

Angin malam yang berhembus pelan, melambai-lambaikan rambut hitamnya. Udara yang dingin begitu menusuk kulitnya tapi, ia tetap diam menatap bulan yang begitu anggun menghiasi angkasa. Mata yang berwarna abu-abu itu perlahan ia pejamkan, mencoba merasakan kesunyian malam. Sebenarnya entah kenapa ia merasa gelisah dan ia tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Yang jelas ia merasa tidak tenang, seperti akan ada sesuatu terjadi. Tapi sekali lagi ia tidak tahu apa itu. Ia menghela nafas pelan membuang rasa penat yang dirasakan.

"Semoga bukan sesuatu yang buruk."

Bisiknya pelan. Pergi bersama semilir angin yang berlalu. Seolah menerbangkan haparan kecilnya kelangit.

* * *

Rukia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang ia rasakan saat ini hanya darah yang begitu deras keluar dari tubuhnya. Tapi ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Bukan.

Rukia yakin itu bukan darah. Ini seperti ada seseorang yang sedang memeluknya.

Nyaman.

Itu yang dirasakan Rukia.

"Kuchiki."

Sebuah bisikan lirih masuk pendengaran Rukia. Bisikan yang entah membuat tubuhnya terasa kaku tapi, sekaligus rindu.

Rukia membelalak melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya yang kini sedang memeluknya.

"Kaien-dono."

Rukia menatap tak percaya pada Kaien. Entah kenapa tubuhnya bergetar. Wajahnya terasa panas saat melihat ada bayangan dirinya dimata emerald Kaien.

Kondisi Kaien tak jauh beda dari Rukia. Darah segar juga mengalir deras dari tubuhnya. Rukia tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi. Seingatnya, dihadapannya Grimmjow menembakan cero kearahnya. Dan setelah itu, Rukia tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Tapi ia merasakan perih dibagian perutnya. Seperti ada pedang menembus tubuhnya yang Rukia yakin itu ada cero milik Grimmjow.

Tunggu !

Bukankah yang ada dihadapannya itu seharusnya adalah Grimmjow. Tapi kenapa Kaien?

Rukia membelalak menyadari sesuatu.

**BRUK !**

Kaien ambruk dengan tetap memeluk Rukia.

"Kaien-dono !"

"Gomen, Kuchiki ! seharusnya aku melindungimu !" suara lirih Kaien begitu pelan ditelinga Rukia.

"Kaien-dono."

Rukia hanya mampu memanggil Kaien. Air matanya keluar dengan deras. Entah bagaimana ia harus bersikap. Bahagia karena yang ada di hadapannya adalah benar-benar Kaien atau sedih atas keadaan Kaien yang parah karena melindunginya.

Rukia berusaha terus berpijak diatas udara sambil menopang tubuh Kaien dengan tubuh mungilnya. Kalau tidak mereka berdua bisa jatuh kedalam sungai dan tenggelam. Rukia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tubuhnya sendiri sudah terasa lemas.

"Cih, menyedihkan ! Kalian berdua sungguh menyedihkan ! Sungguh bodoh mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya untuk melindungi seseorang. Tak salah jika kalian semua lemah. Hanya karena perasaan itulah kalian jadi lemah."

"Kau belum memberitahuku kenapa Aizen ingin membunuhku !"

Rukia mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya yang semakin menipis. Tak peduli dengan Grimmjow yang sedang mengolok-ngoloknya.

"Aku ingin sekali menjelaskannya padamu. Tapi, aku terlalu malas untuk bercerita. Jadi, bagaimana ya ?"

Grimmjow menyeringai saat mata Violet itu meliriknya tajam.

"Baiklah-baiklah ! Aku akan memberitahumu !" ucapnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan sebagai tanda menyerah.

"Cepat katakan padaku !"

Nafas Rukia mulai tersengal-sengal. Dadanya terasa sakit setiap ia menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat. Padahal ia merasakan sesak karena membutuhkan oksigen.

"Karena kau adalah wadah dari Hougyoku." jawab Grimmjow dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu bukan ! Kalau begitu bersiaplah menghadapi ajalmu !"

Tak lama cero kembali terarah pada Rukia. Kaien masih ada didekapannya. Rukia mempererat pelukannya pada Kaien.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi !"

**SRET !**

Rukia sudah tak mampu lagi berbijak diatas udara membuat dirinya dan Kaien meluncur kebawah. Cero Grimmjow juga hanya melewati mereka saja. Gagal menembus tubuh Kaien dan Rukia tapi, Grimmjow tetap tidak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya melihat detik-detik terakhir kehidupan kedua shinigami itu. Yang dipikirkannya adalah mereka akan tetap mati walaupun ia tidak membunuhnya langsung.

Rukia dan Kaien terus meluncur kebawah dengan posisi tubuh mereka terbalik. Jujur saja Rukia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Air matanya mengalir. Rukia menangis. Ia belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-temannya dan pada kakaknya. Walaupun kakak angkatnya itu selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Tapi, ia yakin bahwa kakaknya itu menyayanginya. Rukia belum lupa bagaimana caranya Byakuya menyelematkannya dari Aizen yang ingin menusuknya.

"Nii-sama."

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas wajah Ichigo dihadapannya. Bagaimana wajah khawatir Ichigo yang tergambar jelas disana. Rukia ingat dengan jelas raut wajah Ichigo yang mencoba mencegahnya untuk melawan Ulquiorra sendirian. Rukia hanya tersenyum miris.

"Gomenasai, Ichigo !"

"Kuchiki." panggil Kaien menyadarkan lamunannya. Rukia pikir Kaien sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Maafkan aku !"

"Ini bukan salahmu, Kaien-dono ! Ini salahku yang terlalu lemah."

Kaien hanya ikut tersenyum miris.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa menitipkan hati kita pada seseorang, Kuchiki."

"Kurasa tidak ! Kita tetap bisa menitipkannya. Aku rasa mereka bisa mendengarkannya."

"Ya kau benar, Kuchiki."

Hening menyergap diantara mereka sejenak.

"Kau, ingin menitipkannya sekarang ?" tanya Kaien.

"Ya, sepertinya tidak ada waktu lagi !"

"Hm."

**BYUURR !**

Rukia dan Kaien akhirnya tercebur kedalam sungai. Rukia merasa benar-benar tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Rasanya matanya begitu berat untuk tidak terpejam.

'Arigatou Nii-sama, Renji, Ichigo, Inoue, Sado, Ishida, semuannya. Aku tak 'kan melupakan kalian !"

"Aku titip hatiku, Ichigo !"

Perlahan mata violet itu tertutup. Rukia tersenyum damai untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar tenggelam.

* * *

**DEG !**

'Rukia.'

Ichigo tersentak saat ia mendengar suara Rukia memanggilnya. Firasatnya benar-benar buruk.

"Kenapa Kurosaki ? Apa kau merasakan sesuatu ?"

Ichigo langsung melirik tajam pada Ulquiorra.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan ?"

Kondisi Ichigo sudah babak belur. Memar-memar ditubuhnya muncul disana sini. Darah segar juga meluncur dari pelipisnya.

"Kau belum juga menyadarinya, Kurosaki ? Responmu !" Ulquiorra menekan katanya yang terakhir. Membuat Ichigo benar-benar kesal.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU ! KAU MAU KEMANA ?"

Tiba-tiba saja suara teriakan Rangiku mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo dan Ulquiorra. Rangiku sedang kesusahan melawan menos-menos yang juga mulai berdatangan menyerangnya. Kemudian di lihatnya Hitsugaya yang sedang menjauhi era pertarungannya.

"Urusanmu disini belum selesai, Hitsugaya-taichou !" Ulquiorra sudah berada didepan Hitsugaya untuk menghadangnya.

"Cih ! Aku tidak punya urusan apapun disini !" Hitsugaya melompat berniat melewati Ulquiorra begitu saja. Tapi, Ulquiorra tidak begitu diam saja. Ia menembakan ceronya membuat Hitsugaya melompat mundur kebelakang.

"Kau tidak bisa lolos begitu saja dari sini !"

"Hei, Bocah jenius ! Jangan berpikir kau ingin melarikan diri ya ?" ejek Renji melihat sikap Hitsugaya yang mencoba meloloskan diri dari Ulquiorra.

"Taichou ada apa ?" tanya Rangiku heran dengan sikap kaptennya. Selama ini ia tak pernah lari dari pertarungan tanpa sebab.

"Toushiro."

Kini giliran Ichigo yang memanggil Hitsugaya. Semua yang ada disana menatap heran sikap Hitsugaya. Tapi, sepertinya Hitsugaya tidak menghiraukan tatapan tersebut yang ditujukan padanya. Ia hanya menatap tajam pada Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot menghalangiku Ulquiorra ? Atau dugaanku memang benar ?"

Ulquiorra hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Memang apa dugaamu itu, shinigami ?"

"Kuchiki !"

Gumam Inoue mengalihkan perhatian Rangiku yang ada didekatnya. Dilihatnya Inoue sedang menatap khawatir ke satu arah. Rangiku mengikuti arah pandang Inoue

'Ada apa disana ?'

Dialihkannya kembali perhatiannya pada Hitsugaya dan Ulquiorra.

'Tunggu ! Bukankah itu arah yang ingin kapten tuju. Tapi, kenapa Inoue juga menatap kesana ? Sebenarnya ada apa disana ?' batin Rangiku menyadari ada sesuatu.

"Taichou ?"

"Sebenarnya yang kau incar itu bukan Inoue, benar kan ?"

"Apa maksudmu Toushiro ?"

Ichigo benar-benar bingung apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ichigo tahu bahwa Ulquiorra punya rencana lain. Tapi, apa maksud dari Hitsugaya bahwa yang di incar Ulquiorra bukanlah Inoue.

Ulquiorra hanya diam menatap Hitsugaya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau mengalihkan perhatian kami dengan pura-pura mengincar Inoue bukan ?"

Ulquiorra menyeringai tipis saat tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Hitsugaya.

"Ternyata seorang Taichou seperti dirimu baru menyadari apa yang ku rencakan ya ? Tapi, itu lebih baik daripada kau tidak menyadarinya sama sekali !" ejek Ulquiorra seolah dugaannya tepat.

"Sial ! Rangiku bawa Inoue dari sini ! Dan kalian berdua cepat pergi kearah barat Karakura sekarang juga !" perintah Hitsugaya dengan tegas.

"Hei Toushiro ! Apa yang kau maksud heh ? Memang apa yang terjadi dibagian barat Karakura ?"

"Benar ! Kenapa kami harus kesana ?"

"Bodoh ! Yang mereka incar itu, Kuchiki !"

**DEG !**

'A...apa ? Rukia ?'

"Cepat pergi kesana sebelum terlambat !"

Tanpa menunggu lagi Ichigo dan Renji pergi kearah Hitsugaya sebutkan. Tapi, segera terhenti setelah mereka mendengar ucapan dari Ulquiorra.

"Sayang sekali kalian sudah terlambat !" semua langsung menatap tajam Ulquiorra.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang bahwa Rukia Kuchiki sudah mati ?"

**TBC**

**Selesai juga ! YEIII...**

**Yan bkal bles review kalian lewat PM aja ya. Yan juga mengharapkan juga utk berkenan review fic yang sangat" trlmbat ini. Mungkin utk skrng" nie Yan bkl telat update. Tp itu trgntung review dri kalian juga hehe XD.**

**Thanks to :**

**SoraHinase**

**Yuuna Hihara**

**Rio-Lucario**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**Ruki Yagami**

**yuminozomi**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

**ojou-chan**

**yang udh review di chap sebelumnya. Khusus bwt klian wajib review lagi ok. #plak !**

**Please Review**


	5. GoodBye Day

Hallo minna ! Yan update telat lagi, tapi semoga chapter kali ini kalian suka. Gomen buat kalian yang terbawa emosi saat membaca fic ini yang hanya karena ketololan Ichigo. *dibankai Ichi* Ok. Yan bales reviewnya lewat PM aja yach ! Ohya, untuk sekedar pengumuman Yan bakal hiatus sementara ! Kalian tau kan UN tgl 8. Jadi bakal update telat. Ah biasa juga update telat ! Plak#

Fic ini adalah pelampiasan dari TO kemarin dan pemantapan. Jadi Yan gak libur .. hiks..hiks... Buat yang nunggu fic yang Love You tunggu aja yach ! KAPAN?

Ok. lanjut ke chapter 5 ! SELAMAT MEMBACA !

Ingat yang suka aja loh...

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki forever.**

**Rate : T.**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comport.**

**Warning : AU, OOC ! Sorry kalo masih ada typo.**

**I Don't Want To Lose You Again !**  
**by**  
**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Chapter 5**  
**# Goodbye Day #**

**Siapa sangka bahwa itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ichigo mulai menyadari perasaannya pada Rukia. Lalu bagaimana nasib perasaan Ichigo ?**

* * *

Mendengar ucapan Ulquiorra yang mengatakan Rukia telah mati, membuat hati Ichigo terasa panas.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan !" desis Ichigo.

Wajahnya tertekuk kebawah. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi. Ia tidak terima jika ada yang seenaknya mengatakan bahwa Rukia sudah mati.

"Aku tak pernah sembarangan tentang apa yang ku ucapkan. Shinigami mungil itu sudah mati !"

Ucapan itu meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir Ulquiorra. Wajah yang selalu tampak datar, tak tampak takut sedikitpun akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya akibat ucapannya itu.

Bukankah Rukia sudah bilang bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula Ichigo yakin Rukia akan menunggunya. Rukia pasti akan bertahan sampai ia kembali.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Ichigo dikelilingi oleh aura hitam. Aura itu menguar keluar dari tubuh Ichigo dengan tidak beraturan. Reiatsu Ichigo telah meningkat drastis. Nampaknya Ulquiorra tidak sadar apa yang telah ia ucapannya itu dapat memancing emosi Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki telah malah besar.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, ULQUIORRA !"

"BANKAI !"

Ichigo mengaktifkan bankainya yang ia dapatkan dengan bantuan dari Urahara saat ia ingin menyelamatkan Rukia dari eksekusi mati. Emosinya memuncak tanda ia tidak bisa meredam lagi emosinya.

Ichigo berubah sepenuhnya. Zanpakutou yang biasa nampak seperti pisau raksasa, kini menjadi seperti katana pada umumnya. Hanya saja seluruh tampilan zanpakutou Ichigo berwarna hitam pekat. Baju Shinigaminya pun berubah menjadi compang-camping.

**TRAASSHH ! !**

Ichigo menebaskan zanpakutounya dengan tidak segan-segan kearah Ulquiorra. Hingga kilatan warna hitam kemerahan yang berasal dari zanpakutou milik Ichigo siap membelah tubuh Ulquiorra.

Tak ada gambaran rasa takut dari wajah Ulquiorra saat Gatsuga Tenshou semakin mendekat kearahnya.

**SREETTT ! !**

Dengan cekatan tangan Ulquiorra menahan serangan Ichigo. Ulquiorra terkejut saat tubuhnya bergeser kebelakang. Tenaganya tak cukup untuk menahan serangan dari Ichigo.

'Kekuatan apa ini? batin Ulquiorra saat tubuhnya terasa mulai tertekan.

**DUAAARRR ! !**

Kepulan asap menyelimuti tubuh Ulquiorra. Kepulan asap mulai menipis dan menampilkan sosok Ulquiorra dengan pilar berwarna kuning melindungi tubuhnya. Renji menghampiri Ichigo yang tidak bisa mengontrol lagi emosinya.

"Ichigo tenangkan dirimu !" Renji menepuk pundak Ichigo, hingga ia menoleh padanya.

"I...Ichi...go kau-"

Renji terkejut saat melihat Ichigo telah mengenakan topeng hollownya. Ichigo menatap tajam kearah Renji.

**BRUUK ! !**

"RENJI !"

"ABARAI !"

"Kurosaki-kun !"

Dengan keras Ichigo memukul Renji. Semua terkejut apa yang Ichigo lakukan pada Renji.

Ichigo menghiraukan tatapan terkejut dari teman-temannya. Ia melesat mendekati Ulquiorra. Ichigo berdiri tepat dihadapan Ulquiorra membuat jarak wajah Ichigo dengan Ulquiorra hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja. Ulquiorra dapat melihat jelas topeng hollow yang dikenakan Ichigo dan kilatan marah di balik topeng itu.

"Jadi kau percaya padaku ?" seketika tangan Ichigo yang siap menebas kepala Ulquiorra berhenti bergerak.

"Apa maksudmu ?" desis Ichigo tepat di telinga Ulquiorra.

"Aku kira kau tak 'kan mudah percaya apa yang aku katakan ! Hingga kita bisa bermain lebih lama lagi !"

Tanpa Ichigo sadari. Ulquiorra sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Tapi tidak salah jika kau percaya karena aku tak pernah berbohong !"

Ichigo membelalak saat mendengar suara Ulquiorra dibelakangnya.

**BRUKK ! !**

Secepat kilat Ulquiorra terpental membentur tembok yang ada dibelakangnya. Ichigo menendang Ulquiorra dengan keras hingga tembok itu hancur. Ulquiorra mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau lumayan juga dengan topeng hollow itu, Kurosaki ! Tapi ini belum apa-apa bagiku !"

Ichigo hendak menyerang kembali Ulquiorra, tapi tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah tekanan roh melesat kearahnya, membuat Ichigo harus mundur kebelakang.

"Pergilah, Kurosaki ! Bukankah kau ingin menolong Kuchiki ?"

Dilihatnya seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya. Lelaki itu memegang busur panah di tangannya menandakan bahwa dialah pelaku yang telah menghentikan gerak Ichigo.

Ishida Uryuu.

Seorang Quincy yang juga merupakan salah satu teman Ichigo. Tak jauh dari Ishida berdiri seorang laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan berbadan tegap yang merupakan temannya juga.

Yasutaro Sado.

Mendengar ucapan Ishida, membuat Ichigo diam seolah tersadar dari sesuatu. Perlahan topeng hollow yang terpasang di wajahnya menghilang. Menampakan wajah Ichigo yang datar dan mata yang sayu.

Ichigo langsung melesat pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan yang lainnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah Rukia.

Benar Rukia. Bukankah ia tadi ingin menyelamatkannya, tapi kenapa ia malah terbawa emosi dan malah bertarung dengan Ulquiorra. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Ishida nanti karena ia sudah mengingatkannya pada Rukia.

"Ck, penganggu !" decak Ulquiorra saat melihat Ichigo pergi begitu saja.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari ?" tanya Ishida pada Ulquiorra sambil mengarahkan panah rohnya pada Ulquiorra. Perlahan Ulquiorra menegakkan tubuhnya.

Rangiku membantu Renji dan Inoue menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Aku tak punya tujuan apapun ! Aku hanya mengikuti perintah Aizen-sama !"

Ishida memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Ulquiorra. Ia lupa kalau Ulquiorra hanya melaksanakan perintah dari Aizen.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya apa tujuan Aizen ?"

"Kukira kau sudah tau !"

Jawaban Ulquiorra membuat Ishida geram.

**JLEB !**

Panah roh itu meluncur ke sisi kepala Ulquiorra.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin main-main !" seru Ishida menatap tajam Ulquiorra.

* * *

Inoue baru saja menyembuhkan luka Renji akibat pukulan keras yang dilayangkan Ichigo padanya.

"Aku akan ketempat Rukia !" tutur Renji.

"Baiklah, Sebaikanya kalian juga pergi kesana. Mungkin Kuchiki terluka parah, jadi kau Inoue bisa menyembuhkannya !"

"Baik !" jawab Rangiku dan Inoue serempak.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Taichou ?" tanya Rangiku.

"Aku akan tetap disini ! Aku ingin tahu kenapa Aizen mengincar Kuchiki !"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang !" seru Renji.

'Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Kuchiki ! Sebentar lagi Kurosaki maupun kami akan segera datang. Kumohon bertahanlah !'

Seorang sahabat, Renji tentu saja khawatir dengan keadaan Rukia. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Namun, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Rukia, Renji tidak tahu harus bicara apa jika bertemu Taichounya nanti.

Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ia adalah orang yang dipercayakan untuk menjaga Rukia, adik angkat kesayangannya itu. Walaupun Taichounya itu selalu bersikap dingin pada sahabatnya, tapi ia tahu betapa sayangnya Byakuya pada Rukia. Makanya dimanapun Rukia ditugaskan pasti Renji yang mendampingi Rukia.

Itu karena perintah dari Byakuya sendiri. Tentu saja Renji dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Tujuannya menjadi shinigami adalah untuk bisa bertemu Rukia. Ia tahu sekarang Rukia berbeda dengan dulu. Rukia bukan lagi rakyat jelata sepertinya. Rukia sudah menjadi seorang Kuchiki, bangsawan yang terhormat di Soul Society. Ia berusaha agar bisa sejajar dengan Rukia yaitu menjadi fututaichou divisi 6, agar ia selalu ada didekat Rukia seperti dulu tanpa batasan apapun. Ia terlanjur sayang pada sahabatnya. Jadi bagaimanapun caranya ia lakukan, agar bisa selalu disamping Rukia.

* * *

Ichigo terus bershunpo. Secepat mungkin ia harus bisa ketempat Rukia berada.

Ada perasaan membuncah di hati Ichigo untuk segera bertemu Rukia. Ia ingin memastikan sendiri kalau Rukia baik-baik saja.

Langkah Ichigo terhenti. Ichigo tampak terkejut melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. Jembatan Karakura yang setengah hancur yang Ichigo yakini bekas pertarungan.

Ichigo menyusuri jembatan itu menatap tak percaya. Tanpa Ichigo sadari dirinya menelan ludah paksa, ada perasaan takut perlahan merasuki hatinya.

"Kau datang terlambat, Kurosaki !"

"Kau !"

Grimmjow berdiri sambil bersandar pada salah satu tiang jembatan yang masih berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Ichigo kaget saat Grimmjow sudah berada di dekatnya tanpa merasakan reiatsu Grimmjow sedikitpun.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugasku yaitu membunuh Rukia Kuchiki !"

* * *

"Aku tanya sekali lagi ! Kenapa kalian mengincar Kuchiki ?"

"Ck, jadi kalian belum tahu apapun ? Kasian sekali kalian !"

"Sudah jawab saja pertanyaan kami ! Kami tak suka berbelit-belit !"

Hitsugaya, Ishida dan Sado. Mereka sedang mengepung Ulquiorra.

"Karena dia adalah wadah dari Hyougyoku."

"Apa maksudmu dengan wadah Hyougyoku ?" tanya Ishida.

Semua tahu bahwa Rukia adalah wadah Hyogyoku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Aizen muncul dihadapan Ichigo dan teman-temannya. Ia mengambil Hiogyoku didalam tubuh Rukia dan saat itu juga Aizen berniat membunuh Rukia. Tapi sekarang bukankah Hyogyoku sudah berada di tangan Aizen dan artinya tidak ada hubungannya dengan Rukia.

"Jika kalian ingin tahu. Lebih baik kalian cari tahu saja sendiri !"

Ulquiorra melompat, dibelakangnya gerbang garganta sudah terbuka. Ishida yang tahu Ulquiorra akan melarikan diri segera menembakan panah rohnya pada Ulquiorra.

"Ck, sial !" decak Ishida saat panah rohnya tidak mengenai Ulquiorra, membuat Ulquiorra lolos begitu saja.

"Jadi sekarang kita harus bagaimana ?" tanya Sado saat Ulquiorra sudah menghilang.

"Kita harus ke tempat Kuchiki."

Hitsugaya mulai berlari diikuti dengan Ishida dan Sado dibelakangnya.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa kau bisa menduga bahwa yang mereka incar adalah Kuchiki ?" tanya Ishida pada Hitsugaya saat mereka sudah berlari cukup jauh.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." jawab enteng Hitsugaya.

"Bagaimana kau tidak tahu ! Lalu dari mana kau dapat berpikiran seperti itu ?" seru Ishida geram mendapat jawaban yang dia inginkan dari Hitsugaya.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku juga tahu. Awalnya aku merasakan reiatsu yang besar datang ke Karakura."

"Maksudmu Ulquiorra ?"

"Bukan ! Ini berbeda, tapi itu hanya sebentar saja. Dan diantara kita semua reiatsu yang tidak bisa dirasakan hanya Kuchiki saja."

Ada jeda saat Hitsugaya menjelaskan pada Ishida.

"Tapi aku merasakan reiatsu yang aneh berkumpul di satu titik, walaupun itu samar-samar. Bukankah itu tidak aneh ?"

Ishida hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Hitsugaya. Sebenarnya Ishida juga merasakan hal sama dengan Hitsugaya, tapi ia mengabaikannya karena mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Aku kira itu hanya perasaanku saja."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi melihat Ulquiorra yang seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu membuat ku berpikir lagi."

"Menunggu sesuatu ?"

Ishida dan Sado saling berpandangan.

"Jika benar Ulquiorra mengincar Inoue, kenapa ia tidak menggunakan cara yang sama seperti saat dia diam-diam membawa Inoue ke Hueco Mundo. Tidak seperti sekarang yang terang-terang seperti sedang mengalihkan perhatian dari sesuatu."

"Yang membuatku bingung sekarang, apa hubungannya dengan Kuchiki yang merupakan wadah hiogyoku ?" lanjut Hitsugaya membuat yang lainnya diam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Ichigo diam terpaku. Ia menatap nanar pada permukaan air yang ia pijaki. Ucapan Grimmjow masih terngiang ditelingannya. Perkataan yang menunjukan bahwa dirinya benar-benar orang yang tidak berguna sama sekali. Andai saja...

Andai saja...

Ia sedikit lebih egois untuk tidak meninggalkan Rukia sendirian. Mungkin, ia tidak akan merasakan perasaan yang benar-benar membuat dadanya sesak.

Tak terlintas sedikitpun dalam pikirannya bahwa hari ini ia akan kehilangan Rukia. Gadis yang ia cintai.

Cintai ? Mungkin kau akan bertanya kapan si kepala orange ini mempunyai perasaan khusus pada gadis mungil itu.

Maka, Ichigo akan menggelengkan kepala. Ia juga tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini muncul dihatinya. Menganggap gadis mungil itu lebih dari sekedar temannya.

Tapi, Ichigo cukup sadar bahwa dirinya begitu terbiasa dengan kehadiran Rukia disampingnya.

**FLASHBACK**

"Jangan bicara sembarangan ! Dimana Rukia ?"

Rasanya ingin Ichigo menyumpal semua mulut yang mengatakan bahwa Rukia sudah mati untuk berhenti bicara seperti itu. Atau menghajar mereka sampai mereka tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Kurosaki !"

Dari ucapan Grimmjow terdengar rasa iba di telinga Ichigo, tapi wajah Grimmjow mengatakan sebaliknya. Menyeringai seolah dia mengejeknya.

"Jangan mengataiku seperti itu !"

Seorang Ichigo tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya diejek oleh seseorang, apalagi yang didepannya sekarang adalah musuhnya.

"Jika kau sedikit lebih egois, kau tak akan kehilangannya."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kau datang untuk menyelamatkannya, bukan ?"

"..."

Grimmjow menegakan tubuhnya, kemudian memandang sungai yang mengalir di depannya.

"Tak ada gunanya lagi kau datang kesini karena tak ada lagi yang perlu diselamatkan."

"Tentu saja ada ! Aku datang untuk menyelamatkan Rukia !"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau dia sudah mati."

"Aku tidak percaya !"

"Apa aku harus membuktikan agar kau percaya, Ku-ro-sa-ki ?"

Grimmjow melirik Ichigo lewat ekor matanya. Ichigo sedang menahan emosinya. Tangannya terkepal erat sedangkan mulutnya terkatup rapat.

"Kau harus menerima kenyataan."

Grimmjow melangkahkan kakinya pelan, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terdiam.

"Kau mau kemana ? Urusan kita belum selesai !"

Grimmjow menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar Ichigo berteriak padanya. Ia menoleh tanpa membalikan badannya pada Ichigo yang berada jauh dibelakangnya.

"Dari awal aku tak punya urusan apapun denganmu. Jadi, untuk apa aku berlama-lama disini."

Gerbang garganta mulai terbuka. Grimmjow tidak lagi menatap Ichigo, memandang lurus pada gerbang garganta yang siap membawanya pergi dari Karakura.

"Ohya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Sebagai seorang teman, kau adalah teman yang buruk ! Bahkan kau tak sempat melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya." lanjut Grimmjow, sedangkan Ichigo menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ohya. Jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya, terjun saja ke sungai itu. Kuharap dia belum berubah menjadi kepingan roh." ucap Grimmjow sebelum lenyap dari hadapan Ichigo.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Saat Grimmjow meninggalkan Karakura, Ichigo tidak berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Ia hanya diam mematung, memandang kepergian Grimmjow. Tertegun mendengar ucapan Grimmjow yang diajukan padanya.

**"Sebagai seorang teman, kau adalah teman yang buruk ! Bahkan kau tak sempat melakukan ****apapun untuk menyelamatkannya."  
**  
Rahangnya mengeras mengingat bahwa dirinya yang tak mampu menyelamatkan Rukia.

"Rukia..."

Ichigo bersimpuh dengan kedua tangannya tertumpu pada permukaan air, menahan berat badanny sendiri. Deru nafasnya saling berkejaran meminta oksigen.

Tanpa sadar setelah mendengar ucapan Grimmjow yang terakhir, ia terjun kedalam sungai. Menyelam kedalam air mengharap bisa menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ichigo tahu ia telah berbuat konyol, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Dan tindakannya itu seakan mempercayai ucapan Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra. Percaya bahwa Rukia telah meninggalkan dirinya tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

Ichigo memandang bayangannya yang terpantul dipermukaan air. Tetesan air dari tubuh Ichigo membuat bayangan itu tampak memudar.

Menyesal.

Itulah yang memenuhi diri Ichigo. Kenapa dirinya tak bisa melindungi Rukia ? putus asanya membuat dirinya percaya apa kenyataan yang diucapkan oleh Grimmjow. Sebuah mimpi buruk yang tidak ingin ia impikan.

Bolehkah ia berharap bahwa ini hanya mimpi buruk ? Kalau begitu, tolong bangunkan dirinya dari mimpi buruk ini sekarang juga.

"ICHIGO..."

Renji, Inoue dan Rangiku telah sampai di jembatan Karakura. Kemudian Renji menghampiri Ichigo yang berada ditengah sungai.

"Hei, kenapa kau basah kuyup seperti ini ? Dimana Rukia ?"

Cukup lama Renji mendapat respon dari Ichigo hingga tak lama kemudian hanya gelengan kepala dari Ichigo yang ia dapat.

Renji menarik Ichigo agar menghadap padanya dan mencengkram kerah baju shinigami milik Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu ? Aku tanya dimana Rukia sekarang ?"

Tapi apa yang Renji dapatkan dari Ichigo. Hanya tatapan kosong yang ia lihat dan itu membuat Renji geram karena tidak mendapatkan reaksi yang tidak diharapkan dari Ichigo.

"Apa kau dengar Kurosaki Ichigo ? AKU SEDANG BICARA PADAMU !"

Disisi lain Renji juga mencemaskan keadaan Rukian yang belum ia ketahui dengan pasti bahwa sahabat kecilnya itu baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Sekarang ia melihat keadaan Ichigo yang menyedihkan. Bukan secara fisik, tapi secara batin ia terlihat menyedihkan. Dan itu membuat Renji semakin cemas. Pikiran yang macam-macam tentang Rukia pun muncul dibenaknya. Tapi ia tidak mau. Ia tidak mau kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"ICHIGOOO... !" Renji melayangkan tinju pada Ichigo mencoba untuk menyadarkannya.

"ABARAIII... !"

Hitsugaya dan Ishida menghampiri Renji.

"Kurosaki, kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Ishida. Ichigo tersungkur tanpa pertahanan. Tapi lagi-lagi Ichigo tidak memberikan respon apapun. Dan itu mau tak mau membuat emosi Renji terpancing kembali.

"Aku tanya dimana, RUKIA ?" Renji kembali ingin melayangkan tinju pada Ichigo, tapi dihentikan oleh Hitsugaya.

"Sudahlah abarai! Tenangkan dirimu !"

"Kurosaki, apa yang terjadi ? Dimana Kuchiki ?" tanya Ishida.

"Rukia... dia... dia..."

Ichigo benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Ishida-kun ! Lihat itu !"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Inoue sambil menunjuk sesuatu. Ishida yang melihat itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang ditunjuk Inoue.

"Butterfly hell ?" Ishida mengernyit heran. Ia melihat seekor kupu-kupu berwarna hitam sedang terbang bebas.

"Kenapa ada butterfly hell disini ?"

Ishida menoleh pada Hitsugaya seakan meminta penjekasan. Ia pernah melihat kupu-kupu seperti itu saat ia berada di Soul Society. Jadi ia tahu b ahwa kupu-kupu itu adalah butterfly hell.

"Tidak aneh jika butterfly hell ada disini. Itu tandanya ada shinigami yang bertugas didunia nyata. Setiap shinigami mempunyai satu ekor butterfly hell yang menemani mereka. Tapi biasanya butterfly hell akan menampakan diri saat seorang shinigami pertama kali masuk ke dunia nyata dan setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan kembali ke komunitas roh. Dan masalahnya itu butterfly hell milik siapa ?"

"Rukia."

Renji tahu butterfly hell itu milik Rukia. Karena setiap butterfly hell memiliki kesamaan reiatsu dengan pemiliknya. Dan Renji bisa merasakan reiatsu Rukia di butterfly hell itu.

Ada kelegaan dihatinya saat melihat butterfly hell milik Rukia. Karena itu artinya Rukia masih hidup. Ya, setidaknya itu adalah harapannya sebelum butterfly hell itu berubah warna menjadi merah darah dan perlahan berubah menjadi debu yang tertiup angin.

Semuanya tampak terkejut melihat apa yang mereka lihat.

"A..apa maksudnya ini ?"

Hening.

Tak lama terdengar helaan nafas dari Hitsugaya. Tentu ia tahu apa arti dari semua ini. Dan ia juga yakin Rangiku dan Renji juga tahu hal itu. Hitsugaya menatap Renji yang masih menatap tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Dengan begini sudah jelas semuanya.

"Butterfly hell menandakan sebuah kehidupan seorang shinigami. Jika butterfly hell itu lenyap itu artinya pemilik butterfly hell itu juga telah lenyap."

"Jadi... itu artinya Rukia-"

Kali ini Ichigo menyerukan suaranya. Mencoba mencerna semua apa yang telah Hitsugaya ucapkan. Ichigo membelakangi Hitsugaya membuat ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Ichigo saat ini.

"Ya, Kuchiki-" Hitsugaya mencoba menetralisir perasaannya sendiri. Ia tahu ini akan terdengar berat.

"Dia sudah mati."

"..."

Hanya semilir angin yang menemani keheningan mereka. Semua diam tidak ada yang berani untuk bicara. Mereka tahu sekarang mereka telah kehilangan sosok yang telah membawa perubahan dikehidupan yang mereka jalani.

Terutama bagi Ichigo. Rukia adalah orang membawa perubahan besar dalam kehidupannya.

Saat Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya sorot pandang Ichigo tertumpu pada sesuatu. Ia melihat sesuatu melayang kerahnya. Benda itu melayang terbawa angin. Benda itu semakin mendekat membuat Ichigo bisa melihat dengan jelas. Pita berwarna putih itu melambai-lambai terbawa angin. Ichigo menggapai pita itu saai pita itu sudah berada didekatknya. Ichigo kenal pita itu. Bahkan sangat menyenal pita itu. Pita itu adalah pita yang ia berikan pada Rukia.

**"Wah... ternyata rambutku sudah panjang. Apa ku potong saja ya ?"**

"Jangan ! Kau tak boleh memotongnya !"

**"Eh ? Memang kenapa ? Kau tahu aku tak suka memanjangkan rambutku. Bagiku terlalu merepotkan mengurusnya. Lagipula ini terasa mengganggu !"**

"Aku bilang jangan dipotong !"

"Pakai saja ini !"

**"Pita ? Buat apa ?"**

"Dasar baka ! Tentu saja untuk mengikat rambutmu."

**"Tapi aku tidak biasa mengikat rambutku !"**

"Lebih baik diikat dari pada dipotong, baka !"

**"Pokoknya aku tidak mau ! Itu bukan gayaku !"**

Pikiran Ichigo melayang kembali, dimana ia melarang Rukia untuk memotong rambutnya dan membiasakan diri untuk mengikat rambutnya.

Ichigo meraba pita itu. Ia sudah lama menyimpan pita itu untuk Rukia. Pita yang khusus ia berikan untuk Rukia. Ichigo membayangkan Rukia pasti akan terlihat cantik jika rambut hitamnya itu dibiarkan panjang. Apalagi jika rambut itu berhiaskan pita pemberiannya.

"Rukia."

Tes.

Tes.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Hujan turun mengguyur Karakura. Langit seolah menangis merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Ichigo.

"Haha... haha... hahaha.,."

Renji tertawa. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertawa. Tapi yang jelas ini sungguh bukan waktu yang tepat untuk tertawa.

"Kalau begini tamat riwayatku ! Aku bisa dicincang habis oleh taichou karena ketahuan tidak bisa menjaga adiknya ! Hahaha..."

Lama-lama tawa itu terdengar menjadi tawa yang memilukan.

Hitsugaya mendekati Renji dan menepuk pundaknya. Hitsugaya bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh itu bergetar. Hitsugaya bisa mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan Renji sekarang. Bahkan ia mengerti apa maksud kata yang Renji lontarkan tadi.

Ia tahu. Ia tahu Renji bukan takut kaptennya akan mencincangnya hidup-hidup. Renji hanya bingung bagaimana caranya ia menyampaikan bahwa Rukia telah tewas pada kaptennya yang merupakan Kakak Rukia.

"Aku... aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Rukia. Aku tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik !" tubuh itu semakin bergetar.

"Sudahlah, Abarai." Hitsugaya mencoba menenangkan Renji.

Inoue hanya bisa menangis dipelukan Rangiku. Bibirnya terus mengucapkan kata maaf karena semua ini terjadi gara-gara dirinya. Rangiku hanya mencoba menenangkan Inoue bahwa apa yang telah terjadi bukan kesalahannya.

Ichigo hanya diam membisu. Hujan terus mengguyur semua orang yang berada dibawah naungannya. Ichigo memegang erat pita milik Rukia.

Ia menangadahkan kepalanya, mencoba merasakan hujan yang jatuh menerpa wajahnya. Mungkin yang melihatnya berpikiran seperti itu.

Tapi itu salah. Ichigo sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sejak tadi ingin mendesak keluar dari matannya. Yang kini menyatu bersama dengan guyuran hujan yang terus menghujami dirinya.

Bibirnya bergerak mengatakan sesuatu dan tak ada satupun orang yang tahu. Semua tertelan oleh deruan hujan yang semakin deras.

"Rukia apa sekarang kau bisa menghentikan hujan deras dihatiku ?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang tentu saja bisa dijawaban oleh dirinya sendiri.

Tidak. Sebuah jawabannya yang tentu saja sudah ia ketahui. Karena ia sadar sekarang Rukia sudah tidak ada disampingnya lagi. Dan itu adalah kesalahanya dirinya sendiri.

Dan sekarang hanya ada sebuah penyesalan.

**TBC**

Thanks yang udah kasih dukungan Yan. Thanks juga yang udah nunggu fic aneh bin ajaib ini. Thanks yang udh Review juga.

**2Phoenix7**

**SoraHinase**

**ojou-chan**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vassalius**

**Wi3nter**

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki**

**Yupi Akayuki Kurosaki**

**yuuna hihara**

**Nana Naa**

**Kyu9**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

kalian semua penyemangatku karena udah review terus. Kali ini juga review ya!

Penuh cinta

-Yan-


	6. Without You

Yo minna Yan update kembali. Hehehe seperti kalian pernasaran bagaimana kehidupan Ichigo setelah kematian Rukia. Seperti banyak yang ngamuk karena Yan bikin nasib Rukia kayak gini. Yan juga gak rela kok. HUWEE. . . Rukia-nee mati ! -author gila-

udh ahk, langsung aja to story Yan gx tahan pengen nangis. HUWEEE. . . Rukia-nee -lebay-  
Selamat Membaca !

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendshif. Hurt/Comport.**

**Rate : T.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s)**

**I Don't Want To Lose You Again !**  
**by**  
**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Chapter 6**  
**# Without You #**

**Ichigo menjadi sosok yang dingin setelah kehilangan Rukia. "Bagiku Rukia sudah seperti bulan yang selalu menerangiku dikala gelap datang menghampiriku."**

**

* * *

**Seminggu kematian Rukia. Ichigo hanya mengurung diri dikamarnya. Membuat keluarga dan teman-temannya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat melihat itu. Isshin sebagai ayah Ichigo pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya menunggu hingga anak lelakinya itu merasa tenang. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Ichigo sekarang dan Ia juga bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh anak lelakinya. Jadi ia memilih untuk membiarkan Ichigo sendirian untuk menenangkan diri.

Ichigo yang memiliki sikap cuek, bahkan tidak mengenal secara keseluruhan teman kelasnya sendiri. Ichigo yang cerewet jika sudah berhubungan dengan keluarganya. Itulah Ichigo sebelum mengenal Rukia. Datang membawa perubahan dalam kehidupannya. Memberi kekuatan shinigami pada Ichigo untuk melindungi Keluarganya. Walaupun itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan karena Rukia yang tak mampu lagi untuk melawan hollow, tapi itulah awal dimana perubahan jalan hidup putranya. Memaksa menjadi shinigami pengganti untuk melawan hollow-hollow yang datang ke dunia nyata.

Mengingat sikap Ichigo yang tidak terlalu peduli terhadap orang lain apalagi orang yang tidak dikenalnya, bisa saja Ichigo akan dengan cuek dan tidak meneruti Rukia. Tapi sepertinya Rukia itu berbeda. Membuat Ichigo takluk dan menuruti kemuaan shinigami mungil itu. Disaat itulah memaksa mereka berdua untuk selalu bersama dan memahami satu sama lain. Petualangan untuk melawan hollow dimulai dan ternyata membuat teman-teman Ichigo terlibat.

Inoue dan Chad menjadi punya kekuatan spiritual dan Ishida ternyata seorang Quincy. Membawa mereka pada dunia yang tidak seharusnya mereka ketahuin.

Isshin menghela nafas. Menatap bulan purnama yang menghiasi langit berwarna kelam bertabur bintang. Jika ia berfikir bahwa pertemuaan Ichigo dan Rukia adalah sebuah kebetulan, kurasa ia salah. Ya, mungkin takdir yang telah mempertemukan mereka.

* * *

Ichigo meringkuk di atas kasus miliknya. Mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Selama seminggu ia juga absen dari sekolahnya. Keadaan kamarnya dibiarkan gelap gulita. Hanya ditemani seberkas cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat kaca jendelanya.

Ichigo hanya menatap kosong sekeliling kamarnya yang terlihat berantakan.

Perlahan ia menapaki kakinya keatas lantai kamarnya, berjalan menuju lemari yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiam diri. Perlahan ia geser pintu lemari itu.

Ichigo tersenyum saat melihat ada seorang gadis sedang tertidur damai didalamnya. Tapi senyum itu memudar digantikan senyum miris saat ternyata apa yang ia lihat hanya sebuah bayangan yang dipantulkan oleh matanya.

Ichigo mencengkram erat pintu lemari yang ia pegang. kenyataan telah membawa dari alam sadarinya. Membawa sebuah harapan kosong kedalam relung hatinya.

"Aku rindu padamu Rukia.

* * *

Ichigo membuka matanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa merasa kedinginan dan itu membuat ia bangun dari tidurnya. Ichigo mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia sadar kalau sekarang masih malam. Bukti jelasnya adalah kamarnya yang masih dalam keadaan gelap gulita.

Telinganya menangkap suara kibaran gordeng yang tertiup angin. Ia mengalihkan matanya kearah jendela.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati ada seorang gadis mengenakan pakaian shinigami. Ia menekuk kakinya dan bersandar pada kusen jendela sambil menatap langit kelam berhiaskan bulan dan bintang.

Ichigo beringsut menduduki kasurnya saat melihat Rukia duduk dikusen jendelanya. Ia menatap Rukia yang nampak bersinar diterpa oleh cahaya bulan. Rambut dan baju shinigaminya melambai terbawa angin.

Tapi tak lama Ichigo hanya menundukan kepalanya dan mulai menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

Ia takut kalau sosok yang ada dihadapannya akan hilang dari pandangannya. Takut kalau sosok itu hanya ilusi belaka matanya saja. Tanpa sadar Ichigo memanggil Rukia.

"Rukia."

"Yo, Ichigo !"

Ichigo tersentak saat ada yang membalas sahutannya. Diangkatnya kepala itu dan menatap Rukia sedang tersenyum padanya.

Rukia masih ada dihadapannya tidak menghilang seperti yang biasanya terjadi.

"Rukia."

Ia ingin memastikan bahwa yang dihadapannya adalah Rukia bukan yang lain.

"Ya ?"

"Rukia."

"Kau kenapa jeruk memanggilku terus seperti itu ?"

Dilihat Rukia mengernyit heran melihat tingkah Ichigo. Tapi sepertinya Ichigo belum puas memanggil Rukia. Entahlah rasanya senang saat sosok itu terus meresponnya.

"Rukia."

**BLETAK !**

Sekarang bukan suara Rukia yang Ichigo dapat. Melainkan sebuah benda melayang mengenai kepalanya. Terpaksa Ichigo mengerang kesakitan.

"Ouwh... Apa yang kau lakukan Rukia ?"

"Tentu untuk menyadarkanmu, baka !"

Ichigo tersenyum saat melihat Rukia merengut kesal.

Ichigo turun dari kasurnya lalu mendekati Rukia yang sekarang membelakanginya.

"Ichigo !" panggil Rukia membuat Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku titip hatiku ya, Ichigo ?"

"Apa maksudmu Rukia ?"

Rukia menolah pada Ichigo dan tersenyum.

"Aku harap kau akan tetap menjadi lelaki yang ada dihatiku."

Ichigo tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaan Rukia.

"Sayonara Ichigo !"

Ichigo tersentak mendengar ucapan perpisahan dari Rukia. Ia tidak mau ucapan itu meluncur dari bibir Rukia. Ingin sekali Ichigo meraih tubuh itu untuk tidak pergi dari hadapannya. Tapi apa dayanya saat tangannya hanya meraih udara kosong.

"Rukia..."

"Rukia..."

Ichigo mencoba memanggil Rukia. Berharap Rukia akan kembali. Tapi tubuh itu terus menjauh tanpa menoleh sekalipun padanya.

"RUKIAAAA..."

Ichigo bangun dengan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ichigo melihat kearah jendelanya yang terbuka lebar.

Tapi tak ada seorangpun yang duduk disana. Ichigo menekuk kakinya menumpukan tangan kirinya pada lututnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya disana, sedangkan tangannya meremas seperai kasurnya.

"Apa maksudmu Rukia ?"

"Apa maksudmu masuk kedalam mimpiku ?"

* * *

"Ohayo."

Suara itu telah membuyarkan semua kegiatan anggota keluarga Kurosaki.

"Ichi-nii ?"

"Onii-chan ?"

"OH... MY SON TERNYATA SUDAH BAIKAN !"

**BRUK !**

"Dasar oya-jii bodoh !" seru Karin saat melihat ayahnya tersungkur tidak elit karena Ichigo menghindar dari terjangan mautnya.

Dengan santai Ichigo duduk dikursi meja makan yang kosong.

"Yuzu mana sarapanku ?" tanya Ichigo pada adiknya.

"Ah... I-iya sebentar Onii-chan !" ucap Yuzu dari keterjutannya.

"Ichi-nii mau berangkat sekolah ?" tanya Karin melihat Ichigo sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Hn."

"Ini sarapannya." seru Yuzu dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya. Ia senang Kakaknya tidak mengurung diri dikamarnya lagi.

"Terima kasih."

Ichigo mulai menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang. Sedangkan Ayah Ichigo -Isshin- sudah duduk kembali di depan meja makannya. Sarapan dilalui dengan keheningan sampai Yuzu memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Onii-chan yakin mau berangkat sekolah ?"

Ichigo menghentikan acara sarapannya. Lalu menatap Yuzu yang menatapnya cemas. Ichigo hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yuzu dan menlanjutkan sarapannya.

Semua yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas. Awalnya semua kaget melihat Ichigo keluar kamarnya lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Tentu saja mereka senang melihat itu, tapi mereka juga menyadari perubahan sikap Ichigo.

Ya, sekarang Ichigo menjadi pendian dan wajahnya tak menunjukan ekspresi. Ya, walaupun Ichigo selalu memasang ekspresi malas setiap pagi karena harus berhadapan dengan tindakan konyol ayah mereka, tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik.

"Aku selesai." suara Ichigo memecahkan semua lamunan mereka. Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku berangkat !" lanjut Ichigo sambil membawa tas sekolahnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan !" pesan Yuzu pada Ichigo.

"Jangan berniat bunuh diri ya, Ichigo !"

**BLETAK !**

"Apa yang kau ucapkan Oya-jii bodoh !" seru Karin sambil memukul kepala ayahnya.

"Aduh... Kenapa kau memukul ayahmu tersayang ini sih ?" seru Isshin sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

Mereka hanya mendengar 'Hn' dari Ichigo sebagai tanda respon.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Ichi-nii dibiarkan seperti itu ?" tanya Karin dengan nada cemas.

"Tak apa. Dia harus mulai belajar menerima kenyataan !" ucap Isshin seraya masuk kembali kerumahnya. Meninggalkan Karin dan Yuzu dengan raut wajah cemas.

* * *

ICHIIGOOO... KEMANA SAJA KAU ?"

Ichigo kembali siap diterjang oleh Keigo. Ia hanya menghela nafas saat melihat tingkah salah satu temannya ini. Dengan malas Ichigo menggerakan tubuhnya menghindar dari serangan Keigo.

"Baka." ucap Ishida melihat Keigo berakhir dengan menerjang tembok.

"Ohayo Kurosaki." sapa Inoue dengan riang.

"Hn."

Ichigo lalu duduk dibangkunya dan menaruh tasnya diatas meja. Inoue hanya menatap Ichigo melihat perubahan sikapnya. Biasanya Ichigo akan membalas sapaanya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk pundak Inoue.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Sado !" seru Inoue dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya. Walaupun terdengar agak berbeda.

* * *

Pelajaran sudah dimulai. Rasanya semua berjalan lambat bagi Ichigo. Ia melihat bangku yang ada disampingnya. Bangku Rukia yang kosong tak berpenghuni. Ia melihat bangku itu dengan sendu.

Rasanya berat menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang Rukia tidak ada disampingnya. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi.

Ichigo bangkit dari bangkunya laku berjalan keluar kelas. Niatnya sekarang adalah pergi keatap sekolah.

Ia menapaki kaki-kakinya di koridor menuju atap sekolah. Rasanya sepi padahal banyak siswa-siswi yang

berlalu lalang disana.

Ichigo tiba diatap sekolah menampakan langit cerah tak berawan. Tempat ini sepi seperti yang diinginkannya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya. Menyilangkan kedua lengannya menjadi bantalan untuk kepalanya.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang mulai membelai dirinya.

"Kurosaki."

Suara itu terpaksa membuat Ichigo membuka matanya kembali. Melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Kau mengganggu, Ishida !" ucap Ichigo kesal setelah melihat siapa yang telah mengganggunya. Kemudian ia memejamkan kembali matanya, tak memperdulikan Ishida.

Jujur saja saat ini ia masih ingin sendirian.

Ishida tidak memperdulikan decakan kesal dari Ichigo. Ia berjalan mendekati Ichigo dan duduk disampingnya yang masih tidak mengubah posisinya.

"Aku kira kau sudah merasa baik hingga kau memutuskan masuk sekolah, Kurosaki."

"..."

Ishida menghela nafas saat melihat respon dari Ichigo.

"Kau tak boleh seperi ini terus Ichigo. Aku mengerti, tapi Kuchiki pas-"

"Kenapa tidak boleh ?" potong Ichigo cepat, seakan tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan diucapkan oleh Ishida.

"Aku seperti ini karena dia."

"Ini bukan keinginan Kuchiki. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu itu."

Tapi tetap saja rasanya Ichigo tidak bisa terimanya.

"Asal kau tahu, kau masih punya kami. Kami mengerti kau kehilangan Kuchiki karena tak hanya kau yang merasa kehilangan dia. Tapi kita tak boleh terus seperti ini, masih banyak yang harus kita hadapi. Jangan membuat kami cemas karena kelakuanmu Kurosaki !"

Ishida bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Kau tak mengerti !"

Seketika Ishida menghentikan langkahnya tepat diambang pintu.

"Bagiku Rukia sudah seperti bulan yang selalu menerangiku dikala gelap datang memhampiriku"

Sekarang hanya keheningan menemani Ichigo sendirian. Deru angin menghiasi setiap kesunyian yang ada.

"Kau tak mengerti hanya dia yang mampu membuatku seperti ini."

* * *

Urahara baru saja membuka gerbang senkaimon untuk Hitsugaya, Rangiku dan Renji. Mereka akan melaporkan apa yang telah terjadi selama mereka bertugas didunia nyata. Sedangkan Ikaku dan Yumicihika tetap tinggal didunia nyata.

Detak jantung Renji tak beraturan. Ia belum siap bertemu Kaptennya sekarang. Ia belum siap membawa kabar yang mungkin akan membuatnya kaget.

"Kita hampir sampai." seru Hitsugaya menarik Renji kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Mereka terus berlari di lorong gelap yang merupakan penghubungan Karakura-Soul Society. Mereka melihat cahaya di ujung lorong. Ketika mereka sampai cahaya itu menyeruak dalam penglihatan mereka membuat mereka harus menyesuaikan penglihatan mata mereka.

Mereka telah sampai di Soul Society.

"Ta-taichou ?"

Renji kaget saat melihat Byakuya menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Kalian sudah ditunggu oleh soutaichou." ucap Byakuya dingin lalu berbalik meninggalkan Renji dan yang lainnya.

"Ayo Renji, kenapa diam saja ! Soutaichou sudah menunggu." seru Rangiku saat melihat Renji diam saja.

"I-iya."

* * *

"Jadi, Kuchiki tewas saat melawan Grimmjow ?"

"Iya. Kurosaki bertemu dengannya sebelum melarikan diri."

"Jadi begitu."

Sekarang semua kapten gotei 13 berkumpul berjalan dihadapan Yamamoto soutaichou.

"Tapi soutaichou ini tentang wadah Hyogyoku."

"Ada apa ?"

"Mereka sengaja mengincar Kuchiki karena dia merupakan wadah Hyogyoku. Apa anda tahu sesuatu kenapa Aizen sampai mengincar Kuchhki padahal dia sudah tidak ada hubungan dengan Hyogyoku ?"

"..."

Suasana tampak tegang sekarang dan membuat Hitsugaya mengernyit bingung.

"Soal itu kau tanyakan saja pada Urahara saat kau kembali kesana. Aku beri kalian libur beberapa hari sebelum kalian kembali ke dunia nyata."

"Terima kasih soutaichou."

"Baiklah, kalian semua bubar !"

* * *

Renji dan Byakuya sedang berjalan melewati koridor kantor divisi mereka. Renji tampak menundukan kepalanya berjalan dibelakang Byakuya.

"Ta-taichou."

Byakuya meng  
hentikan langkahnya mendengar Renji memangilnya. Dia berbalik dan menatap dingin Renji sepeti biasa. Melihat itu membuat Renji menelan ludahnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku taichou !"

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf padaku ?"

Renji tercengang mendengar jawaban Byakuya. Ia tahu taichounya bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu kemana arah bicaranya.

Renji mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk. Melihat Byakuka yang ternyata sudah membelakanginya. Renji menggigit bibirnya mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Karena aku sudah tidak bisa-"

"Sudahlah Abarai. Kita tak usah membahasnya !" potong Byakuya sambil meninggalkan Renji.

Renji memandang punggung Byakuya yang mulai menjauh darinya. Memandangnya dengan pandangan sendu.

* * *

Byakuya baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya. Ada banyak lembaran kertas kerja yang ia harus kerjakan bertumpuk rapih di atas mejanya. Ia berjalan menuju balkon menatap pemandangan yang bisa menyegarkan otaknya. Baru saja ia mendapat kabar kematian adiknya.

Terkejut ?

Tentu saja ia terkejut walaupun semua itu dibalik wajah stoicnya. Byakuya memejamkan matanya. Merasakan hembusan angin yang bertiup. 'Jadi perasaan buruk saat ini' menerima bahwa adiknya telah tewas pikirnya. Jika ditanya apa ia sedih, apa ia kehilangan ?

Byakuya akan menjawab 'YA'. Rukia adalah satu-satunya keluarga peninggalan sang istri -Hisana- yang sudah lama ia cari. Ada perasaan sesak didadanya saat mengetahui itu semua.

Byakuya kembali memasuki ruang kerjanya. Udara dingin membuatnya tidak bisa bertahan lama berdiam diri diluar terus menerus.

Musim gugur telah datang. Tidak aneh jika angin berhembus lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Ia mendekati meja kerjanya. Memandang sebuah kotak yang tidak besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil ukurannya terletak diatas meja itu. Kotak yang berpenampilan polos namun terkesan cantik dan elegan. Meraba permukaannya dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

Perlahan Byakuya membuka kotak itu menampilkan bagian dalam kotak itu yang sudah lama ia simpan. Sebuah bantalan berwarna merah dan sebuah kristal cantik berada diatasnya. Kristal yang terbuat dari es tapi tidak akan leleh jika terkena sinar matahari sekalipun.

Didalam kristal itu terdapat sekuntum bunga yang cantik mengukungnya.

Sekuntum bunga edelweis yang nampak segar. Byakuya menyebutnya Fumetsu no Firingu -perasaan yang abadi- Ia pernah memberikan kristal itu pada Hisana sebagai ungkapan perasaannya.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana raut wajah istri saat itu. Rasa bahagia terpancar wajah lemah lembutnya dan senyum yang merekah di bibir tipisnya.

Bibir Byakuya tersungging saat mengingatnya. Masa-masa bersama dengan Hisana adalah masa yang paling indah dalam hidupnya.

Tapi setelah kematian Hisana kristal itu kembali padanya. Hisana ingin kristal itu suatu hari bisa menjadi Rukia -adiknya- tapi sampai Byakuya sekarang tidak punya keberanian untuk memberikan pada Rukia.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaga Rukia untukmu, Hisana !"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Hahaha. . . *tertawa garing* aneh ya. sorry pas pemberian nama kristalnya aneh. Yan ngambil dari hasil translate karena Yan gx begitu ahli dalam bahasa jepang. Klo ada punya saran silahkan lewat review atw PM juga boleg. Fumetsu no Firingu adalah perasaan yang abadi yang ambil dari arti bunga edelweis sendiri yang artinya perasaanku abadi untukmu...

Kyaaa. . . pas baca arti dari bunga ini Yan langsung serasa terbang ke langit ketujuh -lebay-

**Special thanks to :**

**Sora Hinase**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**So-chand cii mio imutZ**

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki**

**ojou-chan**

**Nana Naa**

**yuuna hihara**

**Reina Rukii**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Kyu9**

**Wi3nter**

**RUTA Sora Aoi**

**Jee-eugene**

**NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki**

**curio cherry**

**Ruki Yagami**

hehe. . . makasih udah review dan udah repot-repot baca fic Yan yang disebut bener-bener keren ini.

readers : kita gx pernah bilang kayak gitu.

-hiks- kalian kejamnya ! tak apa klo bukan kita sendiri yang ngebela negara siapa lagi.

readers : gx nyambung !

udh jangan misuh misuh terus !

**mind R&R please...**


	7. Memories and Secret

*datang ngendap-ngendap* Yan langsung aja yach ! *bisik-bisik* Yan gak bisa lama-lama, soalnya takut ketauan-

Reviewers : Nah, tuh author. Kita mo protes ! Rukia harus di idupin lagi bagaimanapun itu caranya !

Yan : Ehm.. gimana yach ? kayaknya gak bias deh ! *ngacir*

Reviewers : *ngamuk* BUNUH AUTHOR !

KYAAAAA… *berakhir tragis*

**Selamat Membaca !**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendshif. Hurt/Comport.**

**Rate : T.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s)**

**I Don't Want To Lose You Again !**  
**by**  
**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Chapter 7 # Memories and Secret #**

**Hampir dua tahun Ichigo hidup tanpa Rukia. Tapi Ichigo masih mengingat bagaimana sosok rupawan gadis mungil itu. Di bukit Karakura ia kembali mengenang Rukia. Sebuah rahasia terungkap alasan kenapa Aizen sampai ingin membunuh Rukia.**

* * *

Hampir dua tahun berlalu. Disini Ichigo masih menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa. Menjadi salah siswa SMA Karakura untuk menuntut ilmu dan selama itu juga ia jalani tanpa Rukia disampingnya.

"KYAAA... KUROSAKI !"

"KUROSAKI SENPAI !"

"KYAAA... Kenapa dia cool sekali sih ?"

Jerit histeri dari para siswi-siswi di SMA Karakura mulai bergema. Jerit kagum, gemas dan sebagainya begitu dominan saat Ichigo memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

Mungkin selama itu kita telah melewatkan sesuatu. Ya, mungkin sesuatu yang tak begitu penting tapi begitu mempunyai pengaruh yang besar dalam suatu kehidupan. Sekarang Ichigo bukanlah seorang siswa biasa yang sedang menimba ilmu disana, tapi ia merupakan salah satu idola disekolahnya. Siapa yang peduli ? Itu tidak penting. Setidaknya itu menurut Ichigo.

Ichigo tak menyangka akan seperti ini dan ia tak mengharapkan ini semua. Semuanya bermula dimana ia mengikuti salah satu ekstrakulikuler di sekolahnya, basket. Ia memang cukup pandai memainkan bola yang selalu berciri khas dengan warna orange atau merah itu. Sehingga ia bisa diterima di klub basket itu dengan mudah.

Kalian pasti tertawa mendengarnya. Mengingat Ichigo yang begitu malas mengikuti kegiatan yang diadakam disekolahnya. Ya, kalau bukan keinginan dirinya untuk tidak terus-menerus mengingat sang pujaan hati, mungkin ia tidak akan repot-repot melakukannya.

Bukan-bukan. Jangan salah sangka dulu. Bukan ia bermaksud untuk menghapus sang gadis yang dicintainya itu dari otaknya. Ia hanya lelah. Lelah karena terus dibayang-bayangi oleh sosok Rukia.

Bukan ia keberatan untuk terus mengingat sosok Rukia yang telah merebut hatinya. Hanya saja ia ingin seperti lelaki yang selalu ada didalam hati Rukia. Menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa dengan ada maupun tanpa gadis itu.

Ia mengerti pesan Rukia yang diberikan padanya lewat mimpi itu. Dimana gadis itu menitipkan hatinya dan tetap menjadi lelaki yang selalu di hatinya.

Sekarang ia mengerti. Benar-benar mengerti.

Rukia ingin dirinya untuk tidak melupakannya. Hidup dengan kenangan-kenangan yang diciptakan mereka bersama. Tapi Rukia ingin kalau dirinya tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ichigo yang tak pernah pantang menyerah. Ichigo yang tak mudah putus asa.

Ia mengerti bahwa Rukia ingin dirinya hidup sebagai lelaki yang selalu ada dihatinya. Walaupun ia sudah tidak bersamanya lagi.

Dan saat itu, ia sudah memutuskan untuk hidup seperti biasa. Seperti yang Rukia inginkan.

Tapi seberapa kali ia mencoba tetap saja ia gagal. Rasanya sangat berdeda. Semuanya tampak berbeda setelah Rukia pergi meninggalkannya. Bermain basket menjadi pelampiasannya untuk menyibukan diri. Untuk tidak hidup dalam bayang-bayang Rukia. Tapi maaf jika sikapnya berubah drastis.

Sikap dinginnya, cara bicara yang irit dan wajah stoicnya. Itu sekarang begitu khas dengan dirinya sekarang. Dan Ichigo tidak berharap untuk merubahnya. Lagipula ia nyaman dengan dirinya yang sekarang.

Ichigo menghela nafas. Jerit histeri dari kaum hawa itu semakin jelas saja. Apalagi saat memasuki koridor sekolahnya. Rasanya suara jeritan itu bertambah keras, memekakan telinga.

Ini semua gara-gara pertandingan nista itu. Membuat Ichigo harus terjun bermain dalam pertandingan itu. Membuat kaum-kaum hawa melihat aksinya. Dan saat itu muncullah fans girl yang mengaku bahwa mereka adalah fans Ichigo. Jujur saja Ichigo merasa risih, dan mereka itu berisik.

Wajar saja. Lihat paras si kepala orange ini. Wajahnya tampannya yang telihat tegas. Kerlingan matanya yang tajam tapi penuh pesona. Tubuhnya yang tegap itu terlihat kekar dan berotot. Dada yang bidang dan siapa sih yang bisa menolak jika ada lelaki seperti itu dihadapanmu.

Langkah Ichigo terhenti saat melihat langit cerah dibalik jendela. Semenjak kematian Rukia, Ichigo tak pernah mendengar desas-desus tentang Aizen, espada maupun arranca yang datang ke Karakura. Semua seperti ditelan bumi. Hanya hollow kelas tengik yang sering muncul di Karakura yang tentu saja bisa diatasi dengan mudah.

"Ohayou Kurosaki."

"Yo Ichigo."

"Hn."

Terdengar sapaan selamat pagi untuk Ichigo saat ia sampai di kelasnya. Dan Ichigo hanya menjawab 'Hn' yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya yang sekarang.

Dan inilah satu hari lagi kehidupan yang harus Ichigo hadapi. Kehidupan yang menurut berjalan monoton setiap harinya.

* * *

Hitsugaya, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika dan Ishida, sedang menatap serius Urahara. Mereka berkumpul layak anak kecil yang siap mendengarkan cerita yang menarik dari sang pendongeng. Bagaimana tidak menarik ? Inilah yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Setelah mendengar soutaichou untuk menayakan masalah Hougyoku pada lelaki bertopi aneh ini, akhirnya Urahara mau menceritakannya walaupun mereka harus menunggu sekian lama.

Lelaki ini memang sedikit misterius. Selalu menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dibalik kipas lipat yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Datanglah satu minggu lagi ke tokoku ! Maka aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada kalian."

Itulah yang diucapkannya satu minggu yang lalu. Rahasia kenapa Aizen sampai ingin membunuh Rukia.

Yang membuat penasaran adalah kenapa soutaichou sendiri tidak mau menceritakan hal ini, malah menyuruh untuk mendatangi Urahara. Sebenarnya rahasia seperti apa yang diketahui Urahara yang merupakan salah satu mantan Kapten gotei 13 ini.

Bahkan Hitsugaya sudah mencari tahu tentang Hougyoku pada kapten-kapten lain. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu menahu tentang itu. Rupanya Hougyoku memang dirahasiakan sedemikian rupa dari masyarakat umum. Menurut informasi yang Hitsugaya dapatkan Hougyoku hanya diketahui secara jelasnya oleh beberapa kapten goten 13.

"Fufufu... Sepertinya kalian sudah tidak sabar, ya ?" ucap Urahara dibalik kipasnya.

"Sudahlah Kisuke, jangan main-main dengan mereka ! Sudah cukup lama mereka menantinya." timpal seekor kucing hitam sedang menjilati tubuhnya.

"Ya, benar. Kau tahu, masa untuk masalah ini kami harus menunggu hampir 2 tahun !" ucap Renji tak sabar.

"Benarkah ? Aku telah membuat kalian menunggu selama itu ?"

"Sudahlah jangan membuat kami menunggu orang tua ! Atau kau ingin merasakan sesuatu karena sudah membuang waktu kami disini ?" Ikaku menatap horor Urahara. Ia meremas-remas jari tangannya, bertindak menakuti Urahara.

"Hoho... Madarame kau tidak sopan sekali." ucap Urahara tenang tidak terpengaruh terhadap ancaman Ikkaku.

"Hah... Aku harap ini cerita yang bagus." seru Yumichika sambil menata rambutnya.

"Benar, aku sudah penasaran. Begitu juga dengan taichou, iya kan ?"

"Hn." Hitsugaya membenarkan ucapan Rangiku.

"Fufu... tapi aku bingung harus memulainya darimana ?"

**GUBRAK !**

Semua langsung sweatdrop mendengar pengakuan dari Urahara.

"Dasar orang tua! Kukira kau sudah tahu darimana kau akan bercerita." seru Ikaku kesal.

"Dari awal saja." usul Ishida sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tapi ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang."

"Tak apa. Itu lebih bagus." tambah Hitsugaya.

**KRIET...**

Urahara melipat kipasnya dan memandang serius mereka.

"Baiklah. Dengarkan aku baik-baik."

* * *

Ichigo menapaki kaki-kakinya diatas trotoar. Mencari udara segar yang bisa menyegarkan pikirannya.

Ichigo mengenakan kaos berwarna merah tua gelap dipadu dengan jaket dan jeans berwarna biru dongker dan sepatu kets berwarna putih menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Perlahan kakinya menyeret pada jalan trotoar yang sepi. Menapaki setiap anak tangga dengan hati-hati.

Bukit Karakura. Itulah tujuan Ichigo saat ini.

Pohon-pohon yang rindang berjejer rapih. Ranting-ranting bergesekan begitu jelas di telinganya.

Tak lama matanya disuguhi pemandangan kota yang indah. Ichigo telah sampai di puncak bukit Karakura. Tempat yang sering dikunjungi Rukia.

* * *

"Miko ?"

"Jadi dulu Hougyoku dijaga oleh seorang miko ?"

"Ya, seorang miko yang suci." seru Urahara.

"Bagi orang yang haus akan kekuasaan seperti Aizen pasti akan datang Hougyoku." tambahnya.

"Ya dan tidak ada yang berhasil merebut Hougyoku dari tangan miko itu. Sungguh seorang miko yang hebat." puji Youroichi dalam wujud kucing.

"Tunggu ! Jika Hougyoku dijaga seorang miko, kenapa Hougyoku itu bisa ada pada tubuh Rukia ?"

"Sabarlah Abarai ! Bukankah aku baru saja menjelaskan ?"

"Ya, ya, ya." seru Renji mulai bosan.

"Baiklah, aku ulangi. Ratusan tahun yang lalu ada seorang miko yang suci bertugas menjaga Hougyoku. Hougyoku mempunyai kekuatan magis untuk mengendalikan. Maka dari itu ia menjaganya, takut jika jatuh pada orang yang salah."

"Jika Hougyoku jatuh pada orang yang salah akan berbahaya bagi kehidupan dunia roh dan itu akan berdampak pada dunia nyata. Selama itu ia berhasil menjaga Hougyoku dengan baik sampai seorang perempuan datang menantang sang miko itu bertarung dengan taruhan jika ia menang maka Hougyokunya. Sebut saja dia, dark."

"Dark ? Aku merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu."

"Tentu saja. Dialah yang mampu memporak poranda seluruh Soul Society sepanjang masa yang ada."

"A-APAAA ?"

* * *

Semilir angin membelai lembut wajah Ichigo. Pikirannya melayang dimana saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Rukia.

**"Kau ingin menyelematkan keluargamu, bukan ?"**

**"Tentu saja. Tak 'kan aku biarkan seorangpun menyakiti mereka !"**

**Seorang gadis yang mengaku bahwa dirinya seorang Shinigami itu menyunggikan senyum.**

**"Aku akan memberikan separuh kekuatanku padamu. Dengan begitu kau bisa mengalahkan hollow itu untuk melindungi keluargamu."**

**Teracung sebuah pedang tepat pada jantung Ichigo berada. Kemudian Ichigo memegang ujung pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya.**

**"Aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil. Tapi jika gagal, kita berdua akan mati. Apa kau keberatan ?"**

**"Tidak ! Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk melindungi keluargaku." ucap tegas pria berambut orange.**

**"Untuk kemungkinan yang tidak terduga. Bagaimana jika kita memperkenalkan diri ? Aku Rukia Kuchiki."**

**"Aku... Ichigo Kurosaki."**

**tersungging senyuman di wajah pria itu.**

**Tak lama pedang itu menekan ke dada Ichigo. Menusuk tepat pada jantungnya. Kemudian muncullah diri lain dari Ichigo Kurosaki dengan pakaian serba hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sebuah pedang raksasa ada di tangannya siap menebas hollow yang ada dihadapannya.**

**SRET...****  
**  
Ichigo membuka kedua matanya. Ia tak percaya pertemuan dengan shinigami mungil itu akan merubah bagaimana jalan kehidupannya.

Ichigo berbaring nyaman diatas padang rumput hijau yang terbentang luas. Memandang langit yang kini mulai menampakan semburat orange kemasan menghiasi langit. Menampilkan satu panorama alam yang menakjubkan.

* * *

"Apa dark sehebat itu ?"

"Iya. Bahkan sang miko hampir kalah olehnya."

"Sugoi...!" decak kagum Rangiku, "Ternyata ada yang sehebat itu."

"Kau bilang miko itu hampir kalah saat melawannya. Lalu apa yang ia lakukan untuk mengalahkan dark ?"

"Hanya satu cara yang ia dapat lakukan yaitu penyegelan."

"Dengan sisa kekuatannya sang miko menyegel dark dengan tubuh sebagai inangnya." tambah Yourochi.

"Dia menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menyegel dark ?"

"Mungkin saat itu tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan atau mencari siapa yang menjadi inang untuk menyegel dark. Lagipula sang miko tidak boleh sembarang menyegel sesuatu pada seseorang."

"Lalu setelah proses penyegelan itu ?" tanya Ishida.

"Sang miko mati." jawab Yourichi lugas.

Seketika itu suasana menjadi hening. Ketegangan mulai terasa diantara mereka.

"Ma-mati ?"

"Ya, pada akhirnya sang miko mati untuk mempertahankan Hougyoku ditangannya."

"Setelah pasca penyegelan selesai. Sang miko mengalami luka dalam yang sangat parah. Membuat ia tidak bisa bertahan lama, tapi sebelum ia mati ia ingin jasadnya dibakar bersama Hougyoku."

"Para pengikut setianya mengabulkan permintaannya. Dan Hougyokupun ikut lebur bersama jasad sang miko."

"Sekarang apa yang kalian mendapatkan sesuatu dari sepenggal cerita dariku ?"

Semua tampak serius menanggapi apa yang diucapkan Urahara. Hitsugaya menatap tak percaya. Otaknya berjalan mulai memproses semua yang telah disampaikan oleh Urahara. Sel otaknya merangkai satu kalian yang menjadi dugaannya sekarang.

"Apa mungkin kalau Kuchiki itu-"

"Rengkarnasi dari sang miko ?" timpal Yumichika.

"Bukankah sang miko itu hebat, tapi Kuchiki dia memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa dalam dirinya. Dia hanya shinigami biasa yang mendapat nilai terbaik di angkatannya. Tidak mungkin jika dia reingkarnasi dari sang miko ?"

"Jadi kau berpikiran seperti itu, Madarame ?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan transfer Reiatsu yang dilakukan pada Kurosaki ? Bukankah reiatsu milik Kurosaki itu sangat berbeda. Jika benar kalau Kuchiki hanya shinigami biasa, seharusnya mereka sudah mati sebelumnya karena penolakan reiatsu milik Kurosaki terhadap reiatsu milik Kuchiki."

"Lalu bagaimana Hougyoku itu bisa ada di didalam tubuh Kuchiki ?" tanya Ishida.

"Lalu darimana Aizen tahu kalau Hougyoku itu ada pada Rukia ? Bahkan sebelumnya tidak ada yang tahu akan hal itu, bukan ?"

"Sebagian masyarakat dahulu percaya bahwa sang miko akan lahir kembali dan membawa Hougyoku bersamanya. Mungkin Aizen percaya akan hal itu dan mencari tahu sendiri kebenarannya."

* * *

**"Sudah cukup ! Hentikan !" suara seorang gadis itu memohon.**

**"Kau sudah tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Rukia. Kau harus ikut denganku untuk menjalani hukumanmu !"**

**Sang gadis menggigit bibirnya. Perlahan ia melepas dekapannya pada seorang lelaki yang tumbang dipelukannya.**

**Sang lelaki berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya berusaha menghentikan langkah sang gadis. Tapi tubuhnya susah sekali di gerakan dan pandangannya mulai mengabur.**

**"Rukia." panggil paraunya.**

**Sang gadis berbalik menatap sang lelaki tak berdaya itu.**

**"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Ichigo. Aku tak 'kan melupakanmu !"**

**Lelaki yang bernama Ichigo itu tersentak melihat gadis dihadapannya hampir menangis. Ia tidak suka pemandangan itu.**

**Kesadarannya semakin menipis. Diambang kesadarannya, ia hanya bisa melihat sang gadis dibawa pergi. Meninggalkannya dibawah guyuran hujan.****  
**  
Ichigo mendesah mengingat saat Byakuya berhasil membawa Rukia. Rasanya tak rela saat itu. Apalagi saat tahu apa hukuman yang akan Rukia jalani.

Dan itu semua karenanya. Karena ia telah menyerap seluruh kekuatannya. Karenanya Rukia harus membayar kesalahannya.

Ichigo berjuang keras agar bisa masuk ke Seireitei tempat Rukia berada. Melawan pasukan gotei 13 untuk menyelematkan Rukia.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana reaksi kaget Rukia saat ia datang menyelamatkannya. Berkali-kali ucapan kata bodoh meluncur manis dari bibir mungil itu. Tapi Ichigo hanya menjawab bahwa yang ia lakukan adalah sebagai balas budinya pada Rukia.

Ichigo sangat khawatir saat mendengar Rukia tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia mencari keseluruh tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Rukia.

Entah kenapa yang ada dipikirannya adalah tempat Kuukaku. Dan tanpa diduga dugaannya benar. Rukia berada disana. Menyumpal hidungnya yang berdarah.

Ichigo yakin Rukia pasti kena pukul dari Kuukaku. Dan ia tahu sebabnya.

Pasti Rukia telah mengucapkan dua kalimat yang sama dihadapan wanita itu.

Kuukaku memang tidak suka mendengar orang mengulangi ucapannya.

Ada perasaan kecewa saat Rukia menolak ajakannya untuk pulang ke Karakura bersamanya. Tapi Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Apalagi mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

Ia hanya bisa menunggu Rukia kembali padanya.

* * *

"Masalahnya, bukankah Hougyoku itu sudah ada ditangan Aizen. Kenapa ia masih mengincar Rukia ?"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, Abarai."

Renji hanya mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan Urahara.

"Jika sang miko telah lahir kembali. Bukankah sesuatu yang ia segel dalam tubuhnya juga ikut lahir kembali ?"

"Apa maksudmu ? Apa dark juga ada didalam tubuh Kuchiki, begitu ?"

"Entahlah. Aku belum tahu pasti itu."

"Jika itu benar. Berarti Aizen mengincar dark bukan Kuchiki. Tapi kenapa ?" tanya Rangiku bingung.

"Mungkin ia telah melupakan sesuatu ?"

"Maksudmu dark ? Apa Aizen belum tahu akan hal ini ?"

"Ini menurut analisaku. Jika Hougyoku digunakan untuk memperkuat segel pada dark. Apa yang terjadi jika Hougyoku itu diambil ?" Tanya Urahara

"Segelnya melemah."

"Dan jika itu terjadi, bukankah Aizen akan mendapat saingan yang berat ?"

"Tunggu ! Maksudmu suatu hari dark akan bangkit kembali ? Dan merebut Hougyoku! Lalu Aizen menyingkirkannya sebelum itu benar-benar terjadi ?"

Urahara tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Hitsugaya dengan pertanyaan panjang lebarnya.

Hitsugaya menatap Urahara yang tak ngatakan apapun.

'Menurutmu ?'

Hitsugaya mendelik kesal mengartikan tatapan dari Urahara.

* * *

Ichigo menegakan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku karena terlalu lama berbaring. Tangan kirinya menyangga tubuhnya untuk tetap dalam posisi duduk. Sedangkan tangan kanannya merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya.

Nampaklah pita putih milik Rukia yang selalu menemaninya dimanapun. Pita itu melambai-lambai tertiup angin dalam genggaman Ichigo.

Perlahan matanya menyusuri pita itu. Tepat di ujung pita itu terdapat Inisial nama Rukia.

'R.K' Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum geli saat membayangkan bahwa Inisial 'R.K' itu bukanlah Rukia Kuchiki, melainkan Rukia Kurosaki. Dia pasti sudah gila sampai ingin mengganti marga itu dengan marga keluarganya.

Lagipula 'Rukia Kurosaki' tidak terdengar buruk juga. Tapi apa ia bisa mengubah itu semua sekarang.

Ichigo memandang langit yang sudah nampak merah keemasan. Senja telah menjelang, menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah cukup lama berada disana.

"Jadi seperti ini Ichigo yang ada dihatiku ?"

Entah kenapa kata-kata itu selalu saja mampu mendorongnya untuk tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri selama ini. Tapi sekarang berbeda.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjadi lelaki yang ada dihatimu, Rukia."

"Tapi tak apa 'kan. Kau pasti mengerti."

Ichigo tersenyum memandang langit sore. Senyuman yang telah lama hilang kini menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

"Jadi Hougyoku juga yang telah menghambat perkembangan kemampuan, Rukia-chan ?" seru Rangiku

"Dan membuatnya dianggap sebagai shinigami biasa ?" seru Ikkaku

"Dan kenapa kau baru menjelaskan semuanya ?" seru Renji akhirnya marah.

"Fufufu... Karena sepertinya akan ada peristiwa yang menarik setelah ini."

**TBC**

Aduh aneh bangeeettt !

reviewers : Oiii... mana Rukia ? Kok gak idup ? katanya lo bakal idupin Rukia?

Yan : maaf *Pundung dipojok* Yan cuma pngen Ichigo menderita dulu. KYAAAA... *langsung ngacir*

reviewers : APA LO BILANG ? HAJAR AUTHOR !

Yan : TIDAAKKK ! *Teriak histeris*

gaje banget.

**Special's Thanks to :**

**ojou-chan**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vassalius**

**Reina Rukii**

**ichiyama qalbi-neechan**

**Ruki Yagami**

**choco purple**

**Sora Hinase**

**Kyu9**

**Nana Naa**

**yuuna hihara**

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki**

**NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki**

**Loonatic Aqueous**

**RUTA Sora Aoi**

**erikyonkichi**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Minami Tsubaki**

**Nana Kurosaki**

**OzyJuliette**

**curio cherry**

makasih udah review !

Review back?  
please... *puppy eyes*


	8. Meet

Yo, minna! Arigatou kalian udah senantiasa baca fic Yan. Gomenasai Yan update telat. Sibuk dengan urusan sekolah dan membuat jadwal Yan padat. *sok sibuk*

Di chapter nih, Yan bakal munculin Rukia. Jadi berteriak gembiralah  
YEEEIIIIII...

Soal miko itu, Yan emang terinspirasi dari Inuyasha. Tapi cuma ceritanya aja kok. Ichigo bukan Inuyasha. Rukia bukan Kagome. Buat Reiina Rukii tenang aja Yan gak bakal munculin Rukia jadi Dark kok. Tapi gak yakin juga sih #plak

Maaf ceritanya agak melenceng. Yan gak tw klo Hougyoku buatan Urahara. Ya, udah deh. Yan yakin udah pada penasaran *disumpel sepatu*

Dengan ini Yan nyatakan klo chapter 8 telah di Release...

Jreng jreng jreng

**Selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki.**

**Rate : T.**

**Genre : Adventure, Romence, Friendship, Hurt/Comport.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**I Dont Want To Lose You Again! © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Chapter 8**  
**#Meet#**

**Ichigo yang masih berdiri mematung disana. Menatap kepergian sang gadis masih dengan tatapan tak percaya.**

**"Rukia."**

* * *

Sang raja siang mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Menghangatkan sang bumi dari udara malam yang dingin yang pernah menyergap. Embun-embun pagi menambah kesejukan di pagi ini. Memulai aktivitas yang mulai memadati setiap sudut kota.

Ichigo Kurosaki, menapaki kaki-kaki jenjangnya di trotoar yang dipadati oleh berbagai manusia. Berjalan diantara mereka dengan santai menuju sekolahnya. Terkadang ia mendapati siswi-siswi perempuan yang berada disekitarnya sambil memperhatikannya, lalu tersenyum geli, mengatakan sesuatu.

Langkahnya terhenti saat Ichigo akan melewati jembatan Karakura. Untuk sesaat Ichigo hanya menatap dalam diam. Lalu kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah menapaki jembatan yang terbuat dari beton-beton yang kokoh itu. Matanya terus menelusuri keadaan di sekitarnya.

Tentu saja Ichigo belum lupa akan tempat ini. Tempat dimana ia harus kehilangan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Kini Jembatan itu terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kalian ingat bukan, peristiwa sebelumnya yang membuat jembatan ini hampir hancur?

"Hei, jangan lari kau!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Ichigo.

"Tidak mau!"

**BRUK!**

Seorang perempuan menubruk keras bahu Ichigo, membuat keduanya oleng. Tapi Ichigo segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan ingin rasanya Ichigo menegur orang telah menubruknya. Tapi ternyata gadis itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sebelum terjatuh dan terus berlari.

Melihat itu, Ichigo hanya menatap kesal gadis itu.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..."

Ichigo menoleh ke arah kiri. Seorang lelaki yang memiliki perawakan persis seperti dirinya telah berdiri disampingnya. Mungkin yang membedakannya adalah lelaki itu memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna hitam dan Ichigo bisa melihat dengan jelas mata emerald milik lelaki itu. Tangannya tertumpu pada lututnya dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

Sepertinya dia kewalahan mengejar gadis yang telah menabraknya tadi, pikir Ichigo.

"Awas kau, ya! Jika tertangkap, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" teriak lelaki itu. Terlihat jelas raut kesal di wajahnya.

"Coba saja jika kau bisa!" suara seorang perempuan membalas teriakan sang lelaki.

Tenyata gadis itu tidak terus berlari meninggalkan pria itu di belakangnya. Gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya, tanda mengejek. Kemudian berlari kembali meninggalkan sang pria yang masih diam mematung.

Rambut hitam panjang yang terikat menjadi dua itu, melambai-lambai diantara angin yang sedang berhembus. Gadis yang memiliki perawakan kecil itu, dengan gesit melewati orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Entah kenapa, Ichigo merasa familiar dengan perawakan gadis itu. Ichigo tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu tadi, karena memang jarak yang cukup jauh mempengaruhi penglihatannya.

Mendengar ucapan yang gadis, pria itu dengan semangat berlari kencang untuk mengejar sang gadis yang telah berlari jauh meninggalkannya.

Ichigo mengernyit saat sadar pakaian yang di pakai pria itu adalah seragam KHS, seragam yang sama yang ia pakai.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo tertegun, mengingat wangi parfum yang menyergap hidungnya tadi. Wangi parfum dari gadis yang telah menabraknya.

"Lavender."

* * *

**DUK! DUK! DUK!**

Suara bola beradu dengan lantai. Ichigo terus mendrible bola basket itu dengan santai. Tangannya begitu pandai memainkan bola basket itu.

Disinilah Ichigo. Ditengah lapang bersama dengan beberapa teman-temannya bermain basket.

Ichigo mendrible bola itu kearah ring lawan. Beberapa dari tim lawannya datang menghalangi langkahnya, membuat ia sesekali berhenti dan terus mendrible bola. Ichigo membelakangi lawannya dengan terus mendrible, sedangkan lawan yang menghalanginya mendesak Ichigo agar tidak bisa mencetak poin. Mata Ichigo berkeling melihat siapa -teman satu timnya- yang kira-kira akan menerima operannya.

Lalu Ichigo melihat, ada teman satu timnya yang dijaga tidak terlalu ketat. Wajah serius Ichigo yang sedang bermain, membuat kaum hawa -yang kebetulan sedang menonton disana- menahan nafas mereka. Apalagi dengan aksen keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya, membuat Ichigo terlihat keren.

Ichigo yang melihat peluang itu, ia segera mengoper bolanya, tapi ternyata bola operannya meleset dan melayang keluar lapangan.

"Ouwh!"

Oh... Tidak! Sepertinya bola itu tidak hanya terlempar keluar lapangan, tapi juga telah memakan korban.

"Siapa yang telah berani melemparku dengan bola?" terdengar teriakan seorang wanita yang merupakan korban lemparan bola.

Dengan langkah agak terburu-buru, Ichigo menghampiri sang korban. Tentu saja ia harus minta maaf. Tapi bukannya minta maaf, Ichigo malah diam mematung setelah berada di hadapan yang korban.

Terlihat jelas bahwa Ichigo terkejut melihat wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

'Wajah itu.'

Seorang gadis berkulit putih, terlihat manis dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam di ikat dibawah telinganya. Rambut itu dibiarkan terjuntai di depan dadanya.

"Jadi kau pelakunya, kepala jeruk?"

'Mata itu!'

Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari sang pelaku, membuat gadis itu semakin kesal. Dengan gemas ia memegang bola yang ada di tangannya dan siap melempar sang pelaku dengan bola.

**TENG TONG TENG TONG**

Bukannya bola itu terlempar, tapi malah menggelinding ke arah Ichigo. Kemudian terdengar gumaman dari sang gadis.

"Gawat."

Wajah gadis itu memucat setelah mendengar bel masuk berdentang.

"KYAAAAA... TELAT!"

Gadis itu langsung kalang kabut membuat orang-orang memandang gadis itu aneh.

"Kemana lagi, si Baka itu?" jerit frustasinya. Kemudian ia berlari ke arah koridor sekolah bagian barat dan menghilang di ujung koridor.

Ichigo yang masih berdiri mematung disana. Menatap kepergian sang gadis masih dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Rukia."

* * *

"Apa penafsiran dari semua yang terjadi itu benar, Kisuke?" tanya seorang wanita berkulit tan.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan sesuatu, Yoruichi. Inikan hanya penafsiran saja." jawab Urahara sambil mengesap teh hijaunya.

"Tapi kau menafsirkan dengan alasan yang ada, bukan? Apa mungkin kalau Kuchiki itu belum mati?"

Urahara kembali menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas meja. Kemudian menatap Yoruichi.

"Memangnya aku pernah mengatakan kalau Kuchiki belum mati, ya?"

Yoruichi memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu! Kau bilang, ada kemungkinan kalau Kuchiki itu masih hidup."

"Itu hanya kemungkinan. Lagipula, ini sudah dua tahun berlalu."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu? Kau punya alasannya, bukan?"

Sangat jelas, jika Yoruichi belum puas mendengar jawaban dari pria yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kau ingat tentang Dark yang aku ceritakan?"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku merasakan reiatsu Dark menjelang kematian Kuchiki."

Yoruichi terkejut mendengar pengakuan Urahara.

"Re-reiatsu Dark?"

Urahara mengangguk, "Kemungkinan bahwa Kuchiki masih hidup adalah Dark yang berada di dalam tubuh Kuchiki. Jika Kuchiki mati, bukankah nanti Dark juga akan ikut mati?"

Yoruichi hanya diam saja, ia masih butuh penjelasan, penjelasan yang lebih dari ini.

"Mengingat kalau sekarang bahwa Kuchiki adalah Inang dari Dark, mungkin saja Dark menyelamatkan Kuchiki dari kematian."

"Maksudmu, Dark melindungi Kuchiki?"

"Mungkin."

* * *

Bagi Ichigo, sekarang waktu terasa berjalan pelan. Mungkin sangat pelan. Ia ingin segera mendengar bel tanda istirahat. Padahal satu jam yang lalu, pelajaran baru saja dimulai.

Lalu, apa yang membuat Ichigo Kurosaki ini ingin segera istirahat?

Apa ia lapar karena belum sempat sarapan tadi pagi?

Atau, apa merasa bosan dengan materi yang sedang disampaikan?

Ichigo duduk gelisah di bangkunya. Tentu saja alasannya bukan karena lapar atau materi yang membosankan.

Tapi ini karena gadis yang ia temuinya tadi pagi. Gadis yang menjadi korban lemparan bolanya. Gadis yang memiliki wajah yang begitu familiar di otaknya.

Rukia.

Ya, Rukia. Gadis itu mirip dengan Rukia. Gadis yang sudah lama pergi meninggalkannya. Hanya saja gadis itu memiliki rambut yang panjang.

Ya, bisa dikatakan Rukia dengan versi rambut panjang.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh mengira terlebih dahulu, kalau gadis itu adalah Rukia.

Ia harus memastikannya.

"Sial! Kenapa lama sekali sih?" desis kesal Ichigo memandang arlogi yang terpasang ditangan kirinya.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Suara ketukan pintu membuat semua aktivitas didalam kelas Ichigo terhenti. Semua pandangan beralih pada pintu yang masih tertutup.

Guru muda yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang mengajar di kelas Ichigo harus terhenti karena ketukan pintu itu. Dahinya mengernyit heran, jika ada murid yang datang terlambat, tidak mungkin ini sudah lewat lebih dari satu jam pelajaran.

Daripada berpikir siapa yang datang, sang guru memustuskan untuk melìhatnya.

Murid-murid mulai berbisik-bisik. Samar-samar mereka mendengar seseorang meminta maaf.

Ichigo tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Ia memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela.

Keadaan kelas semakin ramai saja saat guru mereka kembali masuk kedalam kelas diikui oleh seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna hitam bersama seorang gadis yang digendong dipundaknya, membuat mereka mendapat tatapan aneh.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Yosh! Kenalkan ak-"

"Pusing." terdengar rintihan kecil dari gadis yang berada dipundak lelaki itu.

Mendengar itu, ia segera menurunkan gadis itu dari pundaknya. Merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan tubuh sang gadis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

**BLETAK!**

Lelaki itu mendapat pukulan telak pada kepalannya. "Auw..." rintihnya

Saat ingin protes, kakinya sudah di injak dengan keras oleh gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, lelaki itu reflek membungkuk memegang kakinya. Tapi tidak disangka-sangka si gadis menekuk kakinya hingga lututnya membentur dagu sang lelaki.

Para murid yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya memandang ngeri.

'Manis-manis tapi mengerikan.' batin mereka.

Ichigo yang merasa keadaan kelasnya semakin ramai, memilih untuk tidak peduli dan tetap memandang keluar jendela.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak marah dari murid baru lelaki itu.

Tapi ternyata sang pelaku tidak menghiraukannya. Langkah kaki kecil itu bergerak cepat menghampiri seseorang, kemudian

**BLETAK!**

"Ouwh..."

Ichigo merintih karena merasa sakit bagian kepalanya. Ichigo langsung menoleh pada sang pelaku. Tapi lagi-lagi, Ichigo terdiam. Terkejut melihat sang pelaku.

"Kau kepala jeruk tadi pagi, kan?"

"Dasar midget."

Entah kenapa kata itu yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"A-apa? Beraninya kau bilang aku mi- aduh..."

"Tidak sopan tiba-tiba memukul kepala orang lain!"

"Kaien! Kenapa kau memukulku? Sakit tahu." protesnya pada lelaki bernama Kaien.

"Kau ini. tidak bisakan kau tahan sebentar kebiasaan burukmu itu?" kacak pinggangnya.

"Dia yang salah! Masa tadi pagi tiba-tiba saja aku ditimpuk bola." aku sang gadis sambil cemberut menambah kesan manis.

"Dan lagi si jeruk ini tidak minta maaf padaku!"

Kaien menepuk kepala sang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh!"

"Huh!"

"Ehem. Kapan kalian mau memperkenalkan diri?"

"Hehe... Maaf sensei!"

Kemudian kedua murid baru itu kembali berdiri didepan kelas.

"Yosh. Namaku Kaien, Kaiza Kaien." Kaien memperkenalkan dirinya sambil memasang cengiran khasnya.

"Namaku Yui Tsujion. Mohon bantuannya!"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Yei! Yei! Yei! *berlompat girang* beres juga akhirnya. Bagaimana bertambah penasaran? Klo ya, selamat menunggu karena Yan mo hiatus *tertawa setan*

Seperti biasa Yan bkal bales review kalian lewat PM dan biasa klo udah bales Review kalian berarti Yan udah update lagi. Maaf klo Yan juga telat bales review kalian.

**Special's Thanks for Your Review :**

**Reina Rukii**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**Wi3nter**

**yuuna hihara**

**Nana Naa**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Sora Hinase**

**Jee-eugene**

**RUTA Sora Aoi**

**ernaruto youichi**

**NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki**

**Minami Tsubaki**

**Loonatic Aqueous**

**Lily Hikari-chan**

**Kyu9**

**Nuppy-chan**

**OzyJuliette**

**Shirayuki umi**

**ichiyama qalbi-neechan**

**erikyonkichi**

**Rukia kurosaki Fav**

**Amaiii 13**

**curio cherry**

Hontou ni gomenasai Yan gak bisa bales review kalian yang gak login. Arigatou sebelumnya kalian udah mau review fic Yan.

Sampai jumpa lain waktu.

**Review Please...**


	9. I Dont Know

Yo, minna. Yan kangen kalian semua. Mulai saat nih Yan telah bangun dari tidur panjang. Maksudnya hiatus, hehe...

Ok, Yan bakal lanjutin fic-fic Yan yang belum selesai. Maaf telah menunggu lama.

Selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki.**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s) yg tak pernah termusnahkan.**

**I Dont Want To Lose You Again! © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Chapter 9**  
**# I Dont Know #**

"Ohya, Kuchi- Tsujion-san dan Kaiza-kun itu berasal dari mana?" tanya Inoue.

"Tidak tahu." jawab Yui membuat semua bingung.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Yui memberikan jawaban seperti itu?

* * *

Kelas 12-3 nampak begitu ramai karena tidak ada guru yang mengajar di kelas tersebut. Beberapa menit yang lalu ada pengumuman kepada seluruh guru yang mengajar kelas tiga harus mengikuti rapat yang diadakan secara mendadak itu. Tentu saja siswa-siswi yang mendengarnya terlonjak girang seolah mereka terbebas dari penjara. Dan mereka tahu rapat itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Dan itu berarti mereka akan bebas untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

"Lihat! Tingkah mereka membuatku ingat pada kalian dulu," ucap Tatsuki sambil memperhatikan dua murid baru di kelasnya yang sedang memperebutkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Ichigo duduk di samping Tatsuki yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada bangkunya. Ichigo tahu siapa yg dimaksud 'kalian' oleh Tatsuki.

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" sahut Ichigo.

Matanya terus menatap sosok yang begitu mirip dengan gadis yang selama ini telah menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Bola matanya bergerak mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik sosok itu. Tak berniat untuk mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Seolah takut apa yang ia lihat saat ini adalah sebuah ilusi belaka yang kapan saja bisa menghilang jika ia mengalihkan pandangannya barang sebentar saja.

"Tentu saja itu karena mereka mirip sekali dengan kalian. Yui yang mirip dengan Rukia dan Kaien yang mirip denganmu. Lalu tingkah mereka saja sama seperti kalian. Selalu ribut," seru Tatsuki terkikik geli.

Melihat Yui dan Kaien yang saling melempar ejekan kemudian Yui yang akan merengut kesal, lalu melakukan kontak fisik pada Kaien hingga si pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan. Dan sedetik kemudian Kaien juga akan menggeram kesal dan selanjutnya mereka akan berteriak pada satu sama lainnya.

Tidak akan ada yang mau berhenti sebelum di antara mereka ada yang mengalah terlebih dahulu. Benar-benar seperti melihat tingkah sahabatnya dulu.

Ichigo terus menatap Yui dan Kaien tanpa ekspresi yang masih asyik berdebat itu. Kaien yang memiliki tubuh tinggi tampak mengacung-ngacungkan selembar kertas. Sedang Yui yang lebih pendek darinya mencoba meraih kertas itu. Terlihat jelas bahwa Yui benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan Kaien.

Kemiripan antara Yui dan Rukia membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Apa mungkin perempuan yang muncul di hadapannya saat ini dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Tsujion Yui itu adalah Rukia?

Rukia Kuchiki yang telah mengubah hidupnya dan telah menjadikan gadis itu sebagai hal yang penting dalam hidupnya. Ichigo juga tidak memungkiri bahwa Kaien juga mirip dengan dirinya. Paras yang terpeta pada lelaki bermata emerald itu seakan replika dari wajahnya. Namun Ichigo tahu, wajah itu tampak lebih dewasa. Berbeda dengan wajahnya yang terkesan keras.

Kemiripan antara Yui dengan Rukia dan Kaien dengan dirinya seperti melihat bayangan di masa lalu. Ditambah melihat kedekatan Yui dan Kaien. Ichigo seperti sedang memutar sebuah video yang berisi tentang dirinya dan Rukia di depan matanya sendiri secara live. Memunculkan perasaan rindu yang sekian lama terkubur dalam-dalam, kini hadir kembali. Menjadi penonton yang melihat tingkah kekonyolan mereka. Yui dan Kaien bagai replika dari dirinya dan Rukia yang muncul di hadapannya. Hanya saja yang berbeda adalah Kaien yang masih memiliki Yui di sampingnya. Sedangkan Ichigo, ia telah kehilangan Rukia dalam hidupnya. Ia jadi ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Rukia jika ada orang yang benar-benar mirip dengan mereka.

Kagetkah?

Tatsuki menoleh ke arah Ichigo karena dari tadi sahabatnya itu terus terdiam. Ditatapnya wajah sahabatnya yang sedang memandang lurus ke depan. Ia bisa melihat tatapan sendu di balik ekspresi datar itu saat melihat Yui dan Kaien. Kini matanya yang berganti menatap sendu. Dialihkan kembali kedua bola matanya kepada kedua objek yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatiannya.

Mungkin Tatsuki adalah salah satu orang yang tidak dimanipulasi ingatannya. Ia tahu sahabat yang duduk di sampingnya ini memiliki sosok lain dari remaja SMA lainnya. Ia tahu bahwa Ichigo merupakan seorang shinigami, shinigami daiko. Entah sejak kapan ia memiliki kemampuan melihat roh-roh orang yangberkeliaran di antara dirinya. Membuat gadis itu tahu bahwa sekarang ini ia berbeda dari orang-orang normal di sekitarnya.

"Kau merindukannya?" tanya Tatsuki datar.

Ichigo tersentak, tapi tak lama kemudian Ichigo tertunduk.

"Tidak."

"Matamu tidak mengatakan seperti itu."

Tangan Ichigo terkepal di atas pahanya.

"Memang apa yang bisa kau lihat dari mataku?" seru Ichigo dingin.

Sebelum Tatsuki menjawab ucapan dingin Ichigo, ia melihat siluet bayangan hitam lewat di hadapannya. Dan sepertinya Ichigo juga menyadari hal itu. Kepalanya yang asalnya tertunduk kini mendongak.

"KAIEEENN!"

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara teriakan marah seseorang.

**DUAGH!**

Belum diberi kesempatan untuk melihat jelas apa yang telah terjadi pandangannya langsung berubah gelap seketika. Tapi itu hanya sementara. Dan saat ia mendapatkan kembali penglihatannya, Ichigo bisa melihat Yui di depannya. Melihatnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

Perlahan muncul tapak sepatu berwarna merah di wajah Ichigo. Sekarang wajahnya seperti telah diberi cap.

1

2

3

"MIDGEEEEETTT!" teriak Ichigo bergema di setiap lorong SMA Karakura.

* * *

**Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!**

Suara sepatu yang dihentakan di lantai dengan tidak sabaran. Menghilangkan suara hening yang ada di sekitarnya.

Yui melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan wajah kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dipaksa untuk minta maaf yang jelas-jelas bukan kesalahannya. Ya, walaupun dia yang melempar sepatu itu ke wajah Ichigo, tapi itu 'kan tidak sengaja. Lagipula, kenapa Kaien menghindar saat itu? Coba saja jika pemuda berambut raven itu tidak menghindar, pasti lemparan yang tertuju pada lelaki itu akan telak bersarang di kepalanya bukan di wajah Ichigo. Dan ia akan teriak kegirangan jika hal itu terjadi.

"Kau tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan, Yui?" tanya Kaien membuat memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sedangkan Ichigo sedari tadi hanya menatap tajam Yui dengan ekor matanya. Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak mempersalahkan hal tadi. Tapi, entah kenapa emosinya tadi keluar begitu saja dan sekarang ia berada di sini, di atap sekolah bersama Kaien dan Yui. Emosinya yang tadi sempat keluar dianggap sebuah kemarahan besar oleh Kaien. Dan Kaien sebagai murid baru, ia tidak mau mendapat masalah di sekolah baru yang akan membuatnya repot nanti mau tidak mau ia harus meminta maaf pada orang bersangkutan. Tapi, masalahnya gadis yang di hadapannya itu tidak mau bekerjasama. Padahal gadis ambil andil dalam masalah ini.

Ichigo hanya diam saja saat melihat Yui dipaksa untuk meminta maaf padanya oleh Kaien.

"Yui?" seru Kaien masih berusaha membujuk gadis keras kepala yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa aku yang harus meminta maaf?" delik Yui pada Kaien.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

Ya, sebenarnya permasalahannya adalah karena Kaien yang tidak ikut meminta maaf bersama Yui. Malah memaksa gadis itu untuk meminta maaf.

Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang keras kepala di sini?

"Sudah jelas itu salahmu!" seru Kaien menyentil dahi Yui.

Yui menyentakan kedua tangannya ke samping tubuhnya.

"Itu bukan salahku! Siapa suruh dia diam di sana?" geram Rukia.

Ia menunjuk Ichigo yang berada di sampingnya dan tetap menatap Kaien yang ada di hadapannya.

**Twich!**

Sikap Yui membuat urat-urat di kepala Ichigo muncul.

'Kenapa sekarang aku yang di salahkan?' seru batin Ichigo heran.

Kaien menaruh telapak tangannya di atas kepala Yui. Mencengkram kepala mungil itu dengan telapak tangan besarnya itu.

"Di hari pertama sekolah kau sudah ingin mencari masalah, hah? Cepat minta maaf!" seru Kaien memasang wajah mengerikan membuat Yui bergidik.

"Tidak mau!" Yui menepis tangan Kaien yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Lagipula jika kau tidak menghindar pasti lemparan sepatuku akan mengenaimu bukan manusia jeruk ini."

**Twich!**

Kembali urat-urat kepala membentuk tiga garis siku-siku itu muncul.

"Jadi sekarang kau menyalahkanku?"

"Itu sudah jelas karena letak kesalahannya ada padamu!"

"Apa? Jika kau tidak memakai acara melempar sepatu segala, hal ini tidak akan terjadi!" seru Kaien tak mau kalah.

"Enak saja! Itu salahmu!"

"Salahmu!"

"Salahmu!"

"Salahmu!"

"Salahmu!"

"Salahmu!"

Kepala Ichigo mulai pusing mendengar Kaien dan Yui yang saling melempar kesalahan.

"DIAAAAMM!"

"KAU YANG DIAM KEPALA JERUK!"

**Bletak! Bletak!**

Sekarang kedua kepala itu benjol karena aksi dari tangan Ichigo. Dan itu sukses membuat Kaien dan Yui diam tak berkutik. Sepertinya mereka sadar akan tingkah konyol mereka.

Kaien dan Yui melipat kedua tangan mereka di depan dada mereka masing-masing. Kemudian mereka saling melirik satu sama lain dan detik berikutnya mereka membuang muka masing-masing.

Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Saat ini ia seperti seorang guru yang sedang menghadapi dua murid yang keras kepala yang selalu bertengkar. Dan betapa sulitnya memisahkan mereka.

Saat melihat Kaien dan Yui saling melirik tajam kemudian memalingkan muka mereka masing-masing membuatnya teringat dengan pertengkaran yang sering terjadi di antara dirinya dan Rukia.

Tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Sama-sama keras kepala hingga teman-temannya susah untuk memisahkan mereka.

Apakah dulu pertengkarannya dengan Rukia seperti pertengkaran antara Kaien dan Yui? Sungguh konyol masalah kecil seperti ini bisa memicu pertengkaran seperti itu?

Bukan dulu ia juga begitu?

Selalu berdebat mempermasalahkan hal-hal yang sepele. Lagi-lagi Ichigo tersenyum miris. Kehadiran Kaien dan Yui membuatnya membuka lembaran masa lalu yang ingin ia simpan rapat-rapat selama ini.

**BRUAG!**

"KUROSAKI-KUUUN…"

Seseorang datang mendrobrak pintu atap sekolah dengan ganas. Kemudian nampaklah seorang gadis berambut coklat terang. Suaranya yang terdengar imut memanggil Ichigo dengan riang. Bibirnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi niatnya diurungkan saat melihat ada orang asing di sana. Tersentak melihat ada orang mirip -sangat mirip- dengan pemuda berambut orange yang ia kenal. Kekagetan itu membuatnya mulutnya terbuka tapi tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun seolah tenggorokannya tercekat oleh sesuatu.

Ichigo benar-benar kaget tiba-tiba saja ada yang mendrobrak pintu dengan keras. Hampir saja jantung melompat keluar.

"Lepaskan rangkulanmu, Matsumoto!" terdengar geraman kesal dari belakang Inoue.

Namun belum terlihat orang yang mengeluarkan protes itu.

"Ah... Taichou santai saja. Jangan tegang begitu."

Kemudian ada suara balasan dari seorang wanita dengan seruan yang menggoda.

"Kaien?"

Entah kapan Renji sudah berdiri di samping Inoue dan menatap tak percaya sosok yang ada di depan matanya.

Inoue menolah ke arah Renji. Dalam pikirannya apa Renji kenal dengan pria yang mirip dengan Ichigo itu?

Kaien mengernyit saat ada orang yang memanggil namanya. Ia menatap lelaki berambut merah yang dikuncir itu. Ia tak mengenal lelaki itu. Tapi, kenapa lelaki itu mengetahui namanya? Apa ia pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu sebelumnya?

Tapi dimana?

Seingatnya ia belum pernah bertemu lelaki yang berambut merah.

Tergambar jelas keheran terpeta di wajah Kaien. Ia menolah ke kiri dan ke kanan, mungkin saja ada orang lain yang berada di sana dan mempunyai nama yang sama dengannya. Tapi, di sana hanya ada Yui, Ichigo dan dirinya. Tidak ada orang lain. Dan itu berarti orang itu memang memanggilnya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Kaien?" tanya Yui yang muncul dari belakang Kaien.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya kemudian berdiri di samping Kaien.

Kaien menggedikan bahunya, tidak tahu.

"Rukia?"

Yui mengernyit sambil memiringkan kepalanya saat lelaki berambut merah itu menyebut nama lain. Yui yakin lelaki itu menatapnya. Tapi kenapa ia memanggilnya dengan nama orang lain?

Dan kenapa lelaki itu menatapnya seolah mereka telah mengenal sejak lama.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba terdiam seperti ini?" tanya Ishida melihat Inoue dan Renji yang terdiam -bengong- begitu saja saat tiba di atap. Ia merasa bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apalagi Inoue, tadi ia begitu tampak semangat menuju ke atap karena ingin bertemu Ichigo.

Sepertinya Ishida belum melihat apa yang dilihat oleh kedua kawannya itu.

Ishida menoleh ke kiri saat merasa ada tepukan pelan di pundaknya. Ia melihat Sado yang sudah berada di samping menatap lurus ke depan.

Ia mengikuti ke mana arah pandang lelaki berbadan kekar itu. Kini ia tahu kenapa teman-temannya tiba-tiba terdiam seperti itu. Ternyata mereka kaget melihat seorang gadis yang tampak bingung. Gadis yang dinyatakan tewas saat melawan seorang Espada dua tahun yang lalu.

Rukia Kuchiki sekarang ada di hadapannya. Tapi, dia tampak berbeda dengan rambut panjangnya itu.

"PERGI MENJAUH DARIKU!" teriakan Rangiku tiba-tiba saja terdengar.

**DUAG!**

Rangiku memukul Asano Keigo lelaki yang memiliki rambut coklat itu yang ingin macam-macam padanya.

Tubuh itu melayang dan jatuh tepat di hadapan kaki Yui. Yui mendongak ke bawah memandang lelaki yang tersungkur di depannya dengan posisi tidak elit itu. Bersamaan dengan itu Keigo juga mendongakkan kepala ke atas. Seketika ia langsung berdiri memandang Yui dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Gadis yang manis," pekik girang Keigo dengan aksen bunga mawar merah di sekitarnya.

"Lelaki mesum!"

**DUAG!**

Yui langsung memberi tinjuan maut di dagunya mendapat tatapan mesum dari Keigo.

**Tuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggg!**

**BRUK!**

Sedangkan yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi. Mengikuti ke mana arah tubuh Keigo yang melayang. Kemudian bahu mereka mengernyit sambil menutup mata mereka erat-erat saat mendengar suara dentuman yang cukup keras yang mereka yakini adalah pendaratan yang tidak mulus Keigo.

"Lihat! Apa yang kau lakukan pada murid itu? Kau memukulnya! Kau benar-benar ingin mencari masalah, ya?" sembur Kaien.

"Ehh? Kau tidak lihat betapa mesumnya tatapannya it-"

"Kuchiki..." tiba-tiba Inoue datang memeluk Yui.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Yui terlihat gelagapan mendapati seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal menangis memeluknya.

"E-eh? Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?"

"Syukurlah. Syukurlah kau selamat, Kuchiki."

Perlahan Inoue melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menghapus air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku senang kau masih hidup. Senang sekali!" seru Inoue masih menangis tersendu-sendu.

Yui membelalak saat melihat wajah Inoue yang penuh kelegaan. Sebenarnya siapa gadis ini?

Gadis mungil itu benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa gadis berambut coklat terang itu menangis karenanya? Kenapa gadis itu menatapnya seperti itu?

"Hehe... Gomen. Sepertinya kau salah orang," seru Yui dengan gugup. Ia bingung bagaimana caranya menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini.

Ya, Yui berpikir gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini salah mengenal orang.

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai muncul kembali di pelupuk mata Inoue.

"Apa maksudmu, Kuchiki?"

Yui benar-benar gelagapan melihat gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu ingin menangis lagi.

"Dia bukan Rukia, Inoue," ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Ta-tapi, Kurosaki-kun..."

"Dia bukan Rukia." seru Ichigo sekali lagi.

Inoue menatap Ichigo yang memalingkan wajah menatap langit biru yang berada di atasnya. Ia bisa melihat mata sendu Ichigo yang menatap langit yang menaunginya.

Entah kenapa ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo yang kedua tadi untuk ditujukan untuk Inoue atau untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena sebenarnya ia masih ragu. Ia belum bisa memastikan gadis mungil itu adalah Rukia.

Tapi, jika seandainya Yui adalah Rukia. Kenapa ia sepertinya tidak mengenalnya? Kenapa dia menatapnya seperti melihat orang asing?

Rukia pasti tidak begitu saja melupakannya. Ya, Rukia pasti tidak akan begitu saja melupakannya.

Hitsugaya, Ikaku, Rangiku dan Yumichika hanya terdiam dari keterkejutannya. Mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka juga terkejut mendapati dua sosok yang tidak asing bagi mereka. Ya, dua sosok yang sama-sama dinyatakan tewas.

Jika mereka mengira bahwa dua sosok itu adalah sosok yang sama dengan yang mereka kenal, seperti mereka salah. Karena tampaknya dua sosok itu tidak mengenal mereka sama sekali.

Tapi mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka, bukan?

Hitsugaya melangkah maju ke depan.

"Jadi, siapa kalian?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Mereka adalah murid baru yang ditempatkan di kelasku," seru Tatsuki tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang mereka. Bersandar pada tembok tepat di samping pintu masuk.

"Dan mereka baru saja masuk hari ini. Begitukan, Ichigo?"

"Hn."

"I-iya, kami baru saja masuk hari ini." ucap Kaien kikuk.

Sungguh suasana yang ia rasakan sekarang ini terasa agak aneh.

Tegang. Suram. Entahlah…

Tapi, bagaimanapun ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

"Jadi, nama kalian?" Ishida angkat bicara.

"A-aku Kaiza Kaien. Sedangkan dia adalah Tsujion Yui," seru Kaien memperkenalkan diri.

Kemudian ia menarik Yui meletakan tangannya di atas kepala gadis itu dan menekan kepalanya. Memaksa ikut membungkukan tubuhnya bersamanya.

"Salam kenal."

* * *

Karena waktu istirahat telah tiba. Kini kantin sekolah pun nampak sesak oleh siswa-siswi yang lapar. Koridor sekolah yang tadi nampak lengang kini dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang sekedar mengobrol atau bergosip ria.

Begitu juga Ichigo dengan teman lainnya. Mereka menghabiskan jam istirahat mereka dengan makan siang bersama.

"Ayo jangan sungkan-sungkan," ucap Inoue ramah kepada dua teman barunya.

"Terima kasih."

Sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di atap sekolah. Ya, biasanya mereka akan makan bersama di halaman belakang sekolah. Di bawah pohon yang rindang.

Mizuiro dan Kojima kini ikut memeriahkan makan siang mereka. Mizuiora terus saja berusaha menjauhkan Keigo dari Inoue yang selalu ingin di dekat gadis manis itu.

Kaien dan Yui yang kebetulan tidak membawa bekal hari ini juga ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Karena porsi bekal yang di bawa teman-teman barunya cukup banyak sehingga bisa berbagi.

"Ohya, Kuchi- Tsujion-san dan Kaiza-kun itu berasal dari mana?" tanya Inoue.

Hampir saja Inoue memanggil Yui dengan Kuchiki.

Yui baru saja ingin menyatap nasi kepalnya. Kini tidak jadi masuk ke dalam mulutnya karena pertanyaan Inoue yang terlontar padanya.

Butuh waktu yang lama Yui menjawabnya.

"Tidak tahu."

"Eh?"

Inoue menatap bingung. Begitu juga yang lainnya yang mendengar jawaban Yui. Menghentikan aktivitas makan siang mereka dan menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Yui.

"Tidak tahu. Benar-benar tidak tahu."

Yui mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk. Memberikan senyum manis pada temannya. Hanya saja senyum yang tersungging di bibir tipis itu nampak seperti senyum palsu.

"Sebenarnya Kami tidak tahu berasal dari mana kami itu. Siapa kami dan jati diri kami . Yang kami tahu hanya bahwa kami telah hidup bersama sekian lama."

**TBC**

* * *

Bagaimana?

Aneh?

Ceritanya jadi tak karuan?

Gaje?

Jelek? *pundung*

Hehe... Maafkan Yan kalau ceritanya jadi begini. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang udah baca fic Yan.

**Thanks special's to :**vvvv, bintang, mautauaja,vita XC Tari, Nature, OzyJuliette, mayu akira, Lily Hikari-chan, Putri Luna, curio cherry, Minami Tsubaki, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, Jee-eugene, eriluvte-cha, Reina Rukii, ichiyama qalbi-neechan, Shirayuki umi, Reiji Mitsurugi, Loonatic Aqueous, Merai Alixya Kudo, Kianhe Tsuji, Mamoru okta chan lemonberry gak log-in, Chikuma new, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, Nana naa, Sora Hisane, Wi3nter, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Kyucchi, Salnan Kiein Phantomhive.

**re to no login**

**vvvv :** mmm... gak tahu #plak

**bintang :** maaf updatenya lama. Yan harus fokus dulu ke ujian, jadi hiatus sebentar. tapi ini sudah di update kok. makasih udah RnR.

**vita XC Tari :** oh,,, itu masih rahasia.

**Nature :**salam kenal juga. makasih udah sempet RnR :D. emm... itu masih rahasia.

**mayu akira :** Kaien aneh? aneh kaya gimana?

**Shirayuki umi :** punya hubungan apa yah? masih rahasia.

**Mamoru okta chan lemonberry gak log-in :** Iya cerita jadi semakin rumit. dan Yan niatnya mau dibuat semakin rumit lagi #plak makasih senpai. baguslah klo tulisan Yan ada peningkatan.

**Nana naa :** Yan udah update naa, semoga gak jadi penasaran lagi.

Terima kasih semua. kalian udah tulus, setia menanti dan RnR fic Yan #plak Arigatou...

**Review Please...**


	10. Ungkapan yang Tak Terduga

Yan kembali lagi dengan dengan chapter 10. Ohya Yan sudah kasih tahu sebelumnya untuk download **Ost Bleach - Will Of The Heart dan Here To Stay lewat FB atau PM.**

Yan ingin mencari suasana baru. Jadi tolong musik di atas sudah di download sebelum baca chapter ini. Nanti Yan bakal memberi tanda di mana kalian boleh memutar musiknya. Jika musiknya udah habis (berhenti) sebelum kalian menemukan tanda musik boleh berhenti kalian boleh putar kembali lagunya.

Ok, segitu aja cuap-cuap dari Yan.

**ENJOY**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki.**

**Rate : T.**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s).**

**Dont like Dont read!**

**I Dont Want To Lose You Again! © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Chapter 10**  
**# Ungkapan yang Tak Terduga #**

**Siapa sangka Renji memiliki perasaan khusus pada teman masa kecilnya. Gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang dicintai Ichigo.**

* * *

.

.**  
**

Setelah kejadian kemarin, di mana saat Inoue menanyakan sesuatu tentang Yui dan Kaien dan mendapat jawaban yang membingungkan dari orang yang bersangkutan. Tidak ada yang berani menanyakan lebih jauh dari itu. Melihat perubahan ekspresi Yui saat makan siang kemarin, membuat mereka mengurungkan niatnya. Walaupun Yui memberi tanggapan sambil tersenyum manis, tapi mereka tahu ada perasaan lain yang membuat senyum manis itupun tampak palsu.

Sedangkan Kaien saat itu memilih diam saja. Suasana sempat menjadi canggung saat itu, tapi untung saja ada Keigo dengan tingkah konyolnya. Sehingga suasana kembali menyenangkan.

Ichigo masih asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pikirannya dipenuhi tentang Yui. Kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu tak membuatnya begitu saja melupakannya. Jawaban Yui terus terngiang di telinganya.

**"Sebenarnya Kami tidak tahu berasal dari mana kami itu. Siapa kami dan jati diri kami . Yang kami tahu hanya bahwa kami telah hidup bersama sekian lama."**

Apa maksud dari semua ini? Apa sebenarnya Yui itu Rukia yang kehilangan ingatannya? Lalu kemudian dia...

Arrggh... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Rasanya Ichigo ingin berteriak frustasi. Sampai saat ini, Ichigo hanya mampu menerka-nerka semua yang terjadi.

Langit sudah berganti warna. Langit senja muncul menggantikan langit biru.

Ichigo, pemuda berambut orange itu baru saja akan melewati gerbang sekolahnya. Namun, ia harus menghentikan langkahnya saat ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Kurosaki-kuuun!"

Seorang gadis berambut coklat terang berlari ke arah Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya. Di belakangnya terdapat Ishida, Sado dan Renji yang berjalan santai. Inoue berhenti tepat di hadapan Ichigo sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Apa Kurosaki-kun mau pulang?" tanya Inoue.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang bersama," seru Inoue antusias menganggap 'Hn' itu sebagai jawaban 'Ya'.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah sore," seru Ishida berjalan melewati yang lainnya.

Ichigo langsung melangkahkan kakinya kembali tanpa memberi tanggapan lain.

Inoue berlari menyusul Ishida dan Ichigo yang berada jauh di depan kemudian mensejajarkan langkahnya di samping Ichigo. Renji dan Sado berjalan santai di belakang mereka.

Mereka berjalan dengan santai menapaki setiap trotoar yang mereka lewati. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Mereka hanya diam larut dalam keheningan.

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada dua remaja yang sedang asyik berbincang riang tak jauh darinya.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Renji.

"TSUJION-SAN! KAIZA-KUN!" teriak Inoue pada dua remaja yang berjalan di depan tak jauh darinya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ya, dua remaja itu memang Yui dan Kaien yang sedang berjalan berdampingan.

"Kalian pulang lewati sini?" tanya Inoue berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Hn, begitulah," tanggap Yui.

"Wah, kita bisa pulang bersama kalau seperti itu," seru Inoue senang.

"Ya."

Mereka bertujuh melanjutkan acara pulang mereka. Kali ini mereka tidak hanya diam saja tidak mengobrol. Kali ini Inoue yang berceloteh mengajak Yui mengobrol.

Saat tiba di jembatan Karakura. Tiba-tiba Yui berlari ke sisi jembatan itu kemudian menaiki pagar pembatas yang memang sengaja di pasang di setiap sisi jembatan.

Untuk sesaat ia perlu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar bisa berdiri tegak di atas pagar pembatas itu.

Yang lain terkejut melihat aksi nekat gadis mungil itu. Kecuali satu orang di antara mereka.

"Tsujion-san apa yang kau lakukan? Nanti kau bisa ja-" seru Inoue panik terpotong saat melihat Kaien mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Tenang saja, Inoue. Aku akan baik-baik saja," ucap Yui sempat menangkap raut khawatir gadis itu.

Kaien berjalan mendekati Yui kemudian ia berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Kaien sambil mengambil tas sekolah milik Yui.

Yui mengangguk singkat.

Sedangkan yang lain memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, ayo mulai!" ucap Kaien memberi aba-aba.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yui merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mulai berjalan di atas pagar pembatas tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Nanti dia bisa jatuh, bodoh!" seru Ichigo pada Kaien yang membiarkan Yui melakukan tindakan kekonyolan di depannya saat ini.

Saat Ichigo hendak berjalan mendekati Yui, Ishida menahannya.

"Kita lihat saja. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan," seru Ishida pada Ichigo.

Renji hanya memandang punggung mungil itu dari kejauhan. Memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kaien terus mendampingi Yui. Berjalan di samping gadis mungil itu dengan santai.

Ishida melangkah maju mengikuti Kaien berjalan di belakangnya dan mulai diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Ichigo memandang tak percaya Ishida. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pria itu.

Apa ia ingin melihat Yui jatuh? Tidak apa jika gadis yang sedang melakukan hal ekstrim itu jatuh ke bagian sisi kiri, karena bagian itu adalah jalan trotoar. Tapi bagaimana jika gadis itu jatuh ke sisi bagian kanan? Yui akan jatuh tenggelam ke dalam sungai yang mengalir di bawahnya. Menyadari apa yang dipikirkannya, hatinya langsung mengernyit perih.

Iya jadi teringat dengan Rukia yang jatuh ke dalam sungai.

Ck, lagi-lagi rasa penyesalan itu mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

"TSUJION-SAN!" teriak Inoue saat melihat Yui kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Ichigo tercekat saat melihat tubuh mungil itu oleng ke kanan. Gadis itu akan segera jatuh ke sungai.

**Syuut!**

Dengan sigap Kaien menarik tangan kiri Yui pada posisi semula.

"Fuuh..." Yui membuang nafas lega. Hampir saja ia jatuh tadi.

"Gagal lagi, heh?" seru Kaien sukses membuat Yui cemberut.

"Huh! Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan," katanya.

"Tsujion-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Inoue dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Yui menoleh kemudian tersenyum pada Inoue.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu cepat turun dari sana! Untuk apa kau terus berdiri di sana? Kau hampir saja jatuh membuat kami semua jantungan, midget!" untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo mengomel.

Inoue, Sado, Renji dan Ishida agak kaget melihat perubahan pada Ichigo. Setelah sekian lama mereka kembali melihat raut wajah itu.

"Tidak mau! Memang kau ini siapa? Seenaknya memerintahku," sikap ego Yui mulai muncul dan itu membuat Ichigo memasang wajah geram.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki. Biarkan saja dia," seru Kaien.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Dia hampir saja jatuh tadi. Kau ingin mengulanginya?"

"Bagaimana, ya? Nona ini memang keras kepala. Dia tidak mau turun sebelum sampai di ujung jembatan ini," jelas Kaien agak bingung agar mendapat pengertian dari pemuda yang mirip dengannya itu.

Yui menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ichigo setelah mendapat pembelaan dari lelaki yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menuntunnya," ucapnya menangkap rasa khawatir Ichigo.

Tangan besar Kaien yang masih memegang tangan mungil Yui tadi, perlahan menuntun Yui untuk kembali menapaki pagar pembatas tersebut.

Ichigo sedikit tertegun melihat perubahan sikap Kaien yang terlihat lebih dewasa.

Langit senja semakin intens saja menghiasi cakrawala. Matahari yang siap tenggelam di upuk barat menerpa tubuh mereka dengan cahaya keemasan itu.

Ichigo memandang wajah Kaien yang nampak lebih bercahaya. Kulit putihnya kini terlihat berkilau. Ichigo menemukan sosok yang berbeda pada Kaien.

Kaien yang selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan jika sudah berhadapan dengan Yui. Kini bersikap dewasa layaknya seorang Kakak yang memahami sikap Adiknya.

Ia memperhatikan Kaien yang nampak seperti seorang yang sabar mengajarkan seorang anak kecil belajar berjalan. Kaien menatap lembut Yui. Menuntun dengan hati-hati agar Yui tetap berjalan dengan baik di atas pagar itu.

Ichigo memandang tangan yang tertaut antara Kaien dan Yui. Bagai sebuah benang yang sudah saling terjalin satu sama lain.

Yui berpegang erat pada tangan itu seolah hanya tangan itu adalah tumpuannya sekarang. Melihat itu semua membuat dada Ichigo terasa sesak.

Bagaimana Yui hanya bertumpu pada Kaien. Bagaimana cara Kaien memandang Yui dengan lembut. Hatinya terasa terkoyak sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Kaien tak jelas.

Tapi sepertinya Yui tahu apa maksud pria itu.

"Berdebar-debar," jawab Yui.

Jawaban itu sukses membuat Ichigo tersentak kaget.

'Apa maksudnya dengan berdebar-debar? Apa mungkin Yui mempunyai perasaan lain pada Kaien?' batin Ichigo risau.

"Berdebar-debar karena gugup atau karena takut?" tanya kembali Kaien.

"Hehe... Sepertinya kedua-duanya."

Kali ini Ichigo merasa bingung dengan jawaban Yui.

Kaien menghela nafas, "Bagaimana kau ini. Jika seperti itu terus kau tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan sampai ke ujung jembatan ini dengan sendirinya."

"Tak usah diberitahu pun aku sudah tahu."

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Renji.

"Eem... Konsentrasi," seru Yui terdengar ragu saat mengatakannya.

"Konsentrasi?"

"Huh, aku jadi iri dengan orang yang selalu bersikap dingin," seru Yui tidak nyambung.

"Hah?" Renji menjadi semakin bingung.

"Sebenarnya ini lebih kepada melatih perasaan seseorang," seru Kaien menjelaskan.

Mereka terus berjalan menelusuri beton-beton kokoh itu.

"Lalu kenapa dia mengatakan konsentrasi?" tanya Ishida melirik Yui.

"Maksudmu mengontrol emosi?" tanya Renji memastikan.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Keduanya sama saja,"

"Lalu apa hubungannya berjalan di atas pagar pembatas jembatan ini?"

"Konsentrasi berarti kau harus fokus hanya pada satu titik."

"Agar kau bisa berjalan di atas pagar, kau harus menjaga keseimbangan tubuh agar tidak jatuh. Hal ini seperti seorang pemain sirkus yang berjalan di atas tali dalam ketinggian belasan meter. Kita tahu berjalan di atas tali lebih sulit. Tapi pada dasarnya mereka sama. Menjaga keseimbangan."

"Tidak hanya fokus dalam pikiran saja, tapi juga perasaan. Karena dua hal itu saling mempengaruhi."

"Jika kau tidak melakukan dengan tenang maka konsentrasimu bisa pecah."

"Itu baru internal saja. Belum eksternal. Kau harus bisa berkonsentrasi bagaimanapun keadaan di sekitar kita."

"Layaknya orang tuli yang tidak bisa mendengar apapun."

"Layaknya orang buta yang tak bisa melihat apapun."

"Tulikan telingamu. butakan matamu. Ciptakanlah duniamu sendiri dan hanya fokus pada satu titik."

"Jika kau bisa, kelebihannya kau bisa merasakan keberadaan seseorang. Walaupun hawa keberadaannya tidak terasa sama sekali."

"..."

"..."

Semua terdiam. Entah bingung akan penjelasan atau sebaliknya mereka merasa takjub dengan semua itu.

* * *

**Play : Ost Bleach - Here To Stay**

* * *

"Ne, Kaien. Aku berpikir berjalan di atas pembatas ini seperti berjalan di jalan takdir kehidupan. Keduanya pasti mempunyai akhir."

Kaien terkikik geli mendengar ucapan ngawur Yui.

"Haha... Kau benar. Jika tadi kau benar terjatuh, maka cukup sudah takdirmu sampai di situ."

"Kau benar," jawab Yui lirih. Sorot matanya pun berubah menjadi sendu.

"Dan semua berakhir."

Kaien yang melihat perubahan raut wajah gadis itupun memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Memandang lurus pada jalan yang ia tempuh.

"Tapi takdir kehidupan itu lebih daripada hanya menjaga keseimbangan di atas pagar," seru Kaien.

"Aku tahu. Akan banyak sekali rintangan yang harus di tempuh. Dan mungkin saja itu akan membuatmu terpuruk, putus asa atau larut dalam kesedihan."

"Jika itu terjadi padamu, aku siap menjadi seseorang yang ada di belakangmu. Mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik yang kau lakukan."

Yui membelalak tak percaya. Ia Tak pernah berpikir jika Kaien akan mengucapkan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Aku akan tetap di belakangmu menemanimu. Membuatmu sadar bahwa kau tak sendirian. Karena masih ada aku di belakangmu."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu putus asa yang mampu membuatmu berlari mundur ke belakang. Aku akan berdiri tepat di belakangmu. Menjadi tembok yang kokoh karena bagaimanapun kau harus tetap berjalan ke depan. Melanjutkan perjalanan yang masih tersisa."

"Saat kau merasa terpuruk dan merasa lelah. Kau boleh berhenti sejenak dan aku akan maju dan berada di sampingmu mencoba membangun kembali suasana hatimu hingga kau siap kembali menempuh jalan kehidupanmu."

"Jika kau merasa sedih dan ingin menangis. Aku akan ada di depan menutupimu dengan tubuhku. Karena aku tahu kau pasti malu jika nanti ada yang mempergokimu sedang menangis," seru Kaien dengan sedikit menyelipkan kata candanya.

**GREP!**

Yui langsung menerjang Kaien. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan memberikan sebuah pelukan pada lelaki itu. Ia tak menyangka lelaki itu mengucapkan semua itu.

Sebenarnya Yui tidak tahu kenapa ia berkata seperti itu. Ia tidak sedang tertimpa masalah.

Ia merasa akan ada sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang besar. Di mana semua orang meninggalkannya.

Kaien benar-benar terkejut saat Yui tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar Yui berbisik padanya.

"Arigatou."

Kaien menarik sudut-sudut bibir, "Tidak masalah."

Tanpa sadar Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat. Sekarang dadanya semakin sesak saja.

'Kenapa? Kenapa perasaanku seperti ini?' seru batin Ichigo tidak mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin menjadi seseorang yang ada di belakangmu." seru Renji tiba-tiba. Ia berjalan mendekati Yui dan Kaien.

"Walaupun aku baru mengenalmu hari ini, tapi aku ingin menjadi teman baikmu, Yui. Jika kau tidak keberatan."

Yui menggeleng cepat. Ia menatap pria berambut merah itu dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Malah aku senang sekali."

"Aku juga ingin menjadi teman baik Tsujion-san," seru Inoue dengan nada cerianya.

"Ayo kita lalui semua bersama-sama," ucap Sado dengan suara beratnya.

"Ya, apapun yang terjadi kita harus melewatinya bersama," ucap Ishida sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Ichigo menatap satu per satu teman-temannya. Semuanya menyerukan kata-kata penyemangat. Ichigo tidak tahu harus menyerukan kata-kata seperti apa. Sekarang ini otak benar-benar terasa kosong.

"Arigatou minna."

Yui memberi kecupan di pipi Renji yang sudah ada di depannya. Membuat pria itu kaget luar biasa. Kemudian ia berlari memeluk Inoue, Sado dan Ishida secara berurutan.

Dan yang terakhir Yui menghampiri Ichigo, "Walaupun kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku mengerti."

Jantung Ichigo langsung berdetak kencang saat ia merasakan bibir lembut milik Yui menyentuh pipinya. Tubuhnya menegang dan ia tidak bisa menahan semburat pink itu di pipinya.

Yui tidak memperhatikan perubahan yang terjadi pada Ichigo. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Ichigo dan yang lainnya.

"Kaien, ayo kita pulang!" serunya dari kejauhan.

Kaien menghela nafas, "Dasar! Apa kau tidak bisa pakai acara lari segala?" protes Kaien tapi ia tetap mengikuti jejak gadis mungil itu. Berlari mengejarnya.

"Huh, dasar payah!" cibir Yui.

Semakin lama mereka semakin jauh meninggalkan Ichigo dan yang lainnya.

"Hah... Kenapa aku tidak dicium?" seru Ishida seolah ia iri.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Melangkah mendahului yang lain yang sepertinya masih belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Tak lama kemudian Sado mengikuti jejaknya.

"Kau mengatakan seperti itu seolah kau iri pada mereka saja, Ishida," ucap Sado.

"Ya, bagaimanapun aku 'kan belum pernah merasakan bagaimana dikecup oleh seorang wanita," jelas Ishida dengan santainya.

"Aku juga," seru Sado.

Inoue melongo tidak percaya mendengar percakapan antara Ishida dengan Sado.

Baru saja ia tersadar dari lamunannya, Inoue melihat Ishida dan Sado sudah jauh di depannya.

"Hei! Bukankah kita mau pulang bersama? Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?" seru Inoue mengejar keduanya.

"Kurosaki-kun... Sampai kapan mau di sana?"

"Ayo cepat ini sudah sore," seru Ishida.

"Tunggu aku!"

"Ayo, Ichigo," ajak Renji.

"Hn."

* * *

**End Play : Ost Bleach - Here To Stay**

* * *

.

.

**BRUK!**

"Hah... Lelahnya..." seru Renji menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Ck, untuk apa kau ingin menginap di sini?" tanya Ichigo sambil meletakan tas sekolahnya di atas meja belajar.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sekali-kali menginap di rumahmu tidak apa 'kan?"

"Hn, terserah padamu!"

Suasana menjadi hening karena Ichigo yang asyik mengganti seragamnya dan Renji yang tak angkat bicara.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya memandang langit sore dari balik jendela kamar Ichigo.

"Ichigo," panggil Renji.

"..."

Si rambut orange tidak menyahut, tapi Renji yakin si kepala jeruk itu mendengarnya.

"Apa mungkin jika Yui itu adalah Rukia?"

Seketika gerakan Ichigo berhenti.

"Entahlah," seru Ichigo meloloskan kepalanya dari lubang leher kaos berwarna merah maroon yang ia kenakan.

"Aku rasa mereka mirip."

"Tapi mereka tidak sama."

"Kenapa kau menyangka seperti itu?"

Untuk sejenak Ichigo terdiam.

"Entahlah. Walaupun ada sifat mereka yang sama. Tapi aku merasa mereka dua sosok yang berbeda."

"Maksudmu sifat seenaknya itu? Atau sifat kasarnya?"

Ichigo hanya angkat bahu. Kemudian ia menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya.

"Haha... Kalau itu memang persis sifatnya Rukia. Tapi apa alasanmu menganggap sosok mereka berbeda?"

"Mungkin... Yui terlihat lebih... Ekspresif."

"Begitukah?"

"Hn."

* * *

**Play : Ost Bleach - Will Of The Heart**

* * *

Renji kembali menatap langit senja sambil menerawang. Tangannya di taruh di belakang tubuhnya menyangga berat badannya. Kakinya terayun pelan tergantung di tepi kasur.

"Kalau menurutku, ketika aku melihat Yui aku seperti Rukia dulu. Ya, kecuali rambut panjangnya itu," ucap Renji memulai pembicaraan.

Ichigo mengernyit, 'Dulu?'

"Ohya, kau 'kan tidak tahu sikap Rukia dulu seperti apa. Aku berteman dengannya dari kecil, jadi aku tahu seperti dia itu sebenarnya. Aku bisa membedakan sikap Rukia saat kami masih bersama dulu dengan saat pertama kali kami bertemu di Akademi."

Renji kembali menerawang di mana ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Rukia ke Soul Society. Bagaimana ekspresi Rukia yang terkejut melihatnya di Akademi. Bagaimana Rukia yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Wajah sedihnya itu menatapnya dan air mata yang sempat meluncur jatuh sebagai tanda kekecewaan padanya.

Jujur. Saat itu dadanya terasa sesak. Renji menyadari kesalahannya. Saat Rukia diangkat menjadi keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki, ia telah memperlakukan Rukia berbeda dari yang lain. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Statusnya dengan Rukia sekarang memang sudah berbeda.

Rukia adalah bangsawan terhormat dan ia hanya rakyat jelata biasa.

"Kau tahu betapa polosnya Rukia saat itu sebelum ia dijemput oleh keluarga Kuchiki. Sikap riangnya hampir sama seperti Inoue."

Renji menatap Ichigo yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Dirubahnya posisi duduknya menjadi bersila.

"Rukia yang kau kenal berbeda dengan Rukia yang aku kenal," seru Renji.

"Dulu, Rukia adalah gadis yang polos dan tipe gadis ceria. Walaupun kehidupan kami dulu bisa dikatakan begitu tidak layak. Ia menjadi sosok yang berbeda saat aku kembali bertemu dengannya di Seireitei. Ia menjadi pendiam dan lebih senang menyimpan masalahnya sendiri."

"Rukia akan bersikap berbeda jika sudah berhadapan dengan Kaien, wakil kapten divisi 13-nya."

"Tapi setelah kematian Kaien, Rukia menjadi lebih pendiam dan pemurung. Tapi tidak setelah dia bertemu denganmu."

Ichigo membelalak tak percaya.

"Mungkin dengan sikapmu yang tak memandang siapa dia, membuatnya lebih bebas berekspresi. Melepas topeng yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai seorang Kuchiki."

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening kembali. Ichigo tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Renji. Rukia mulai berubah sejak bertemu dengannya?

"Kau tahu, Ichigo. Sebenarnya aku telah jatuh cinta pada Rukia," Seru Renji tiba-tiba.

**DEG!**

Ichigo merasa tubuhnya dihempaskan dari atas langit begitu saja.

"Awalnya aku tidak mempunyai perasaan seperti ini. Aku hanya menganggapnya seorang sahabat," seru Renji.

"..."

"Tapi, perasaan ini berubah sejak kejadian itu."

Detak jantung Ichigo semakin bertalu-talu mendengar curahan hati Renji.

"Kejadiannya saat kami masih tinggal di Rukongai. Saat itu kami sedang bermain bersama-sama di dekat sungai yang ada di pinggir desa."

Rasanya Ichigo tidak sanggup mendengarnya.

"Kami terus bermain tanpa sadar hari semakin sore."

Renji tersenyum mengingat masa-masa menyenangkan yang lalui bersama Rukia dulu.

"Saat ingin memutuskan pulang. Aku melihatnya sedang berada di tengah sungai. Sungai di desa kami memang dangkal jadi bisa bermain air di sana."

"Di sana aku melihatnya tengah mengagumi sekuntum bunga yang terbawa arus air sungai dan ia mengambilnya. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap kagum bunga itu. Kulit putihnya memantulkan cahaya matahari di sore hari itu membuatnya tampak lebih bercahaya."

Tolong hentikan. Ia tak sanggup mendengar jauh lebih dari ini.

"Dan aku sadar betapa cantiknya Rukia saat itu. Dia bagai malaikat kecil yang tersesat di bumi," Renji tersenyum tulus.

Senyuman yang selalu muncul ketika ia membicarakan Rukia.

Ichigo tidak tahu harus memberi tanggapan seperti apa. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Renji memiliki perasaan khusus pada teman kecilnya itu. Gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang ia cintai.

Mereka berdua sama-sama telah jatuh cinta pada Rukia.

* * *

**End Play : Ost Bleach - Will Of The Heart**

**TBC**

* * *

Yeiiii... Selesai juga. Yan capek ngetik nih. Moga aja terus ada semangat buat nulis fic ini. Jangan kena WB. Jangan terkena virus males dan sebagainya. Karena itu berbahaya. #jiah...

Jangan tanyakan kenapa Yan bikin scene cuma Renji dan Ichigo yang dicium. Karena Yan memang gak bisa memberikan alasannya. *alias tidak tahu* #plak

Sepertinya ceritanya mulai menyimpang ya? *atau tidak?*  
Yan tahu ceritanya mulai aneh, membingungkan, apa lagi yah? Minta sarannya kalau ceritanya tidak memuaskan…

Arigatou yang sebelumnya udah Review.

**Special's thanks for : Reina Rukii, Kyucchi, Jee-eugene, Loonatic Aqueous, Putri Luna, Wi3nter, Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, Kianhe Tsuji, Haza Haruno, Lily Hikari.**

**Sora Hinase :** Gak apa-apa kok. Oh, harus itu. Makasih ai udh sempet review.  
Sankyuu.

**vita Xc Tari :** Aku juga kangen *bales peluk* buat pertanyaan 1 dan 2 masih dirahasiakan *jiah dari kemarin maen rahasia melulu*  
3. Renji yang lainnya emang lagi tugas *ceritanya begono*  
4. Iya, semuanya masih hidup.  
5. Kalo kamu baca dari awal kamu pasti tahu. Ichigo berubah jadi dingin karena ditinggalin Ruki. Seperti kejadian Ichi ditinggalin sama Ibunya.  
6. Mungkin karena Yui yang gak kenal Ichigo. Coba kalo Yui inget Ichigo. Dia gak bakalan ngomong kayak gitu *gak nyambung*  
7. Ehh... Kenapa ya? Yan juga gak tahu #plak  
Mungkin dari sudut pandang temen-temen Ichigo yang kaget melihat kemiripan Yui sama Rukia. Tapi gak bisa langsung nebak aja kalo Yui itu Rukia. Kebimbangan Ichigo tentang Yui. Terus dari sudut pandang Yui yang bertemu dengan teman-teman Ichigo yang seolah mereka semua mengenalnya. Dan kisah hidup Yui yang masih misterius. Mungkin seperti itu. *garuk-garuk kepala*

Banyak banget sampai harus ngejawab satu per satu. Capek ngetiknya *pencetin* Yan akan berusaha sampai cerita ini tamat. Karena cita-cita Yan jadi author yang teladan yang tak melantarkan fic-ficnya yang belum kelar.  
Sankyuu...

**vvvv :** Entar juga ketahuan. Tunggu aja Yan bakal munculin chapter yang akan memperjelas semuanya.

Arigatou! Arigatou! Semuanya... Tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan cara review (O.n)'v'

**Review Please...**

**.  
**

**.  
**


End file.
